


Fire Shadow Drabbles

by cryogenic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>直译就是火影的段子，只是个存档，超雷的，雷到不敢放出来，千万不要看哦darling！！！我求你们了我怕被挂别看啊谢谢！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 现AU，19岁大学生鸣X社会人叔佐

“好的，现在让我们有请下一位选手闪亮登场——”  
工作人员默契地撤走了之前表演使用的道具，转而搬上了话筒和凳子。  
与此同时，一个金色头发的大男生背着吉他跑上了台前。

“大家好，我叫漩涡鸣人，19岁。”他抢过了主持人的话筒。  
“鸣人君，我觉得你今天的打扮很特别呢。”底下的第一位评委笑了一声，说道。观众席里也同样传来了笑声。  
男孩子睁大了眼睛，对着凑近拍特写的摄像机掸了掸自己身上套着的一乐拉面的围裙，“有吗？”他状似无辜地说着，又把自己。  
“你这个广告做得还真是毫无痕迹啊，回去一定要跟自己老板要求涨工资，记得了吗？”  
哈哈哈哈哈，底下再一次传来了笑声。  
笑够了，第二个评委问道：  
“鸣人君是还在上学吗？”  
“对，我还在读大学。”  
“哦，打工很用功嘛，学习也不要输哦。”  
“对，毕竟得养活自己嘛。”  
主持人权当是一般的勤工俭学的学生，他伸出一只手搭在了鸣人的肩膀上拍了两下，“对了，鸣人君，说起来我们是不是刚刚见过？”  
“对，我刚刚过来送了外卖。”  
“然后衣服都没有顾上换就上台了？”  
“这里有很多人喜欢吃一乐大叔做的拉面的说，送完比之前计划的花多了点时间，我也是有准备演出服的啊——”他用空着的那只手搔了搔脸颊。  
底下传来了“我也喜欢一乐的拉面！”、“穿着围裙也很阳光帅气哦”的喊声。  
“看来鸣人君很受大家欢迎啊。”  
“谢谢，谢谢，知道那么多人喜欢一乐的拉面我也很开心哦，一乐大叔你看到了吗！要记得给我涨工资的说！”  
鸣人像是不好意思地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，坐上了之前准备好的凳子，摆弄着立在面前的话筒，主持人适时地走过去帮他把麦调到合适的高度。

第三个评委总算开口了：  
“鸣人君今天是准备唱歌吗？”  
“对，我挺喜欢唱歌的。”  
“以后也准备一直唱吗？”  
“啊……好像不太好说——”  
“年轻人就是要多试试看不同的未来嘛。好了，鸣人君今天准备给我们大家带来些什么呢？”  
“是我自己写的歌的说，灵感来源是我的朋友。”  
“哦，是纪念友情的歌吗？还真是青春呢。”  
“其实不算啦……毕竟‘那个人’也不年轻了，忘年交，对，我们算是忘年交的说。”  
“能和比自己大好多的社会人成为朋友是很了不起的事呢。鸣人君的朋友知道你来参赛了吗，会不会正坐在电视前看着你，或者干脆就在现场呢？”  
底下早就被导播调教好了的观众们非常敬业地传来了兴奋的窃窃私语。  
“不，他应该不知道的说——”鸣人再次伸手挠了挠自己的脑袋，露出了苦恼的表情。  
“看电视的话，平时在家的时候他也不太看电视，就算有在看的话也不知道会不会愿意看到我的说——”  
“诶，是吵架了吗？”  
“算是吧，起了点争执，大概是我的错，不过他总是什么都不跟我说，也让我很苦恼啊，明明说出来至少还能试着去理解，可是Sa——”  
话语至此戛然而止，鸣人吞吞吐吐地涨红了脸，差点就说出了那个人的名字。  
主持人上来打圆场。  
“确定这是朋友，不是恋人吗？”  
底下再次传来了善意的笑声。  
在这阵阵的笑声里鸣人却匆忙地辩解道：“当然只是朋友啊！是朋友的说！一直是朋友的说！”  
几个评委也笑了起来，互相扭头看着对方的脸：  
“那么，鸣人君能告诉我们你的朋友的名字吗？Sa,Sa什么来着？”  
金发的大男孩低下头认认真真地打量着自己抱着的木吉他，好像他之前从来没见过这玩意儿似的，然后他抬起头来，非常坚定地开口：  
“名字，我不能说。”  
“再给个首字母总可以吧？你看，已经有一个S了，我们这里有好几个S，至少得把坐在下面的止水前辈给排除掉，你说对吧？”  
观众席里的人一边笑，一边拍着巴掌。  
“可是，就算说了另一个首字母也排除不掉止水前辈啊——”  
“好了！我们知道了，另一个开头是U！”主持人对着观众席振臂，做出胜利的姿势。  
场面很是混乱了一阵子，等大家笑够了，中枪的止水才笑着说道。  
“至少得让你的朋友知道这首歌是写给他的嘛。”  
“他知道的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的每首歌都是写给他的。”鸣人抱着自己的吉他，目光坚定。  
“那么，这首歌有名字吗？”  
“还没有，之前的几首都是有的，不过现在他不在了，没人帮我想新名字啊。”  
“那就暂时叫‘无名’，等你的朋友跟你和好了再想别的名字，可以吗？”  
“好的，谢谢止水前辈。”

深冬的夜晚，饶是商业街也是行人寥寥。宇智波佐助站在广场的中央，手插在大衣口袋里盯着那块巨型LED屏，呼出的白雾让他的视野茫然一片。  
他停下来得比较晚，只听到了忘年交那个词。  
混蛋，我还没觉得自己有老到被大学生称为忘年交的地步呢。他转过头去，却是认认真真地看了起来。  
歌词写得比以往有进步。  
不过具体叫什么名字，他还得仔细想想。  
鸣人金色的脑袋在舞台上放大又缩小，最后变成了一个点，镜头一转将焦点放在站起来鼓掌的观众们身上。  
那个吊车尾。

之前在舞台上演唱的兴奋散得很快，当他和主持人、评委一一握手时还觉得自己轻盈得要飘到大厅顶上，进到电梯里时就和平时被邀请品尝新口味一乐拉面没什么不同，等他走到冷得像地窖的停车场里找着自己的小绵羊时，心情竟然莫名低落了起来。  
天气太冷，车子连续发动了几次才打着火，这时他听见了身后熟悉、甚至说期待已久的声音。  
“喂，鸣人。”  
“佐助助助助助助——”鸣人几乎是扭头就扑了过去。佐助就站在原地，什么动作都没有，任由这个已经快和自己一样高的年轻人抱紧自己。  
“佐助我就知道你果然会过来听我唱歌的说佐助你听到了多少怎么样新歌是不是写出了新水平新高度我觉得我刚刚也唱得很好的说佐助佐助佐助——”  
宇智波佐助几次张开嘴，他想说：  
一时兴起而已；  
只听到了结尾；  
没觉得和过去有什么不同；  
好吵，你快点闭嘴；  
我的名字是什么语气词吗？  
却又在这似乎永远不可能结束的喋喋不休里败下阵来，最后他只是叹了口气：  
“走吧，我们回家去。”

 

“呜啊啊啊啊啊，冷死了的说！”  
“活该。我说这么冷的天就打车吧，你却硬是要骑着电瓶车回来，竟然还连带着我也一起丢人。”  
“可是那是一乐大叔的车啊，我明天还要还回去！不过说起来佐助你冷不冷？我来摸摸看——”  
“放手。”  
“等回去一定要洗个热水澡”鸣人在冬日的深夜里对着空荡荡的街道大声喊道，却被灌了一肚子冷风打了个喷嚏。  
“阿嚏——佐助也要一起来。”  
“……这种小事等回去再说，”  
小绵羊慢慢悠悠地向家里开去。

END


	2. 疾风鸣X叔佐心蛇窟佐

漩涡鸣人可能从没有想过，他和宇智波佐助的再会面竟是发生于现在的场景之下。  
拉链被拉下的金属摩擦声在黑暗里变得更为清晰，温暖的手指探入了敞开的裤门之中，隔着内裤的布料揉搓着他的茎身，同时柔软的舌头也从耳廓边缘刮向了下巴，贴着嘴唇的轮廓游走着，最后则是干脆地亲了上去。  
“唔——”

这么久过去了，他是否有进步那么一点呢？能否强大到把佐助带回来呢？  
再次见面时，依旧没有说上几句话就被他干脆地打倒在地，可是接下来发生的事情却远远超乎他的想象。  
就像是什么色情小说里的情节一样，他的手和脚都被束缚住了，被绳子非常有技巧地固定了起来，越是挣扎，绳结绑得越是紧。  
舌尖破开牙关进入了口腔，温驯地舔舐着口腔内里柔软的粘膜。黑色头发的男孩子长得惊人的睫毛就像乌鸦的翅膀，就像是不满足于他在接吻之中分神一样，佐助的手指附上了鸣人的眼睛，拇指和食指向下刮擦着，催促着他合上眼睛。在眼前的混沌之中，鸣人不自主地迎合着佐助的动作，加深了这个亲吻，两个人的舌尖之间交换着清淡的甜味。  
耳边传来了悉悉索索的声响，之后是布料垂落在地的声音，他再次睁开了眼睛，佐助已经脱掉了自己的上衣和裤子，大敞的衣襟垂落在腰间，袒露出少年人单薄的胸口和颈项，只剩下被几乎长到肩膀的黑色手套所包裹的臂膀和半截纤细的手指。  
鸣人不由得愣住了，在他的视线里，佐助慢慢地跪坐了起来，又伏下身去，一边毫无必要地抬高臀部，晃动着腰，就像是对着他说“看着我”一样。  
“佐助……”  
他失神地开口。  
有很重要的事情要对他说，可是脑子却骤然卡住了，只能不断重复着刚才脱口而出的话语，不断重复地呼喊着面前人的名字。  
在这丢人的呼喊中，佐助却突然笑了出来——以一种他未曾见过却已经开始怀念的方式，他笑得像个孩子，却做着大人才会做的事情。  
“……很舒服吗。鸣人？”  
他笑着说，张开嘴，舌尖在被前液打湿透出的深色斑点上舔了一下。

“你喜欢我对你做这些，对吧？”

唇舌的热度隔着一层布料压在了敏感的部位，鸣人不由得抖了两下。  
他的佐助，那个总是摆着一张臭脸看上去对谁都不友好却意外地会照顾人的佐助，那个和他一样会感觉到孤独的佐助，那个会认可他的佐助，并不会说这样的话。  
不，也可能是因为他——鸣人的手指在绳结中收紧了。

佐助这样舔了一会儿，像是在确认着自己嘴里含着的东西的硬度一样，转而用牙齿隔着内裤轻轻啮咬着已经勃起的阴茎。在确认他已经完全硬了之后，随后将自己的内裤也剥了下来，转而用手指拨弄着柱身上暴起的青筋，用在刚刚的亲吻中充满唾液的口腔吸吮着他的东西，发出了啧啧的水声，连带着脸颊也因为太过用力而微微凹陷了下去。  
在这种过头的刺激里，他还没吸几下，鸣人就射了出来。  
在高潮之后的片刻失神里，快感来得比负罪感更加快。

“大蛇丸到底对你做了什么？”  
鸣人沉着嗓子开口道。  
“现在这个世界的大蛇丸，已经死掉了。”  
与他正相反，佐助的声音几乎可以说是平静的。  
“……你大可以放心。”

他注视着佐助伸出鲜红的舌尖，上下刮擦地舔着自己的手指，随后指节在口腔内进出，模拟着抽插的动作，然后用潮乎乎的手指沾满他射出的东西，缓慢地探入了身后，就算他的身体后面的部分被挡住，鸣人也能猜出他在对自己做着什么。  
佐助再次张开了嘴，一边懒洋洋地用舌头有一下没一下地舔吮着他软下来的阴茎，一边身体随着手指的动作轻轻晃动着。等到他再次因为刺激勃起之后，佐助抽出了那只被打湿的手，转而扶着他重新挺立的欲望，臀缝贴着柱体磨蹭了一会儿，勃起的阴茎在铠甲之下半遮半掩地晃动着，直到鸣人因为欲望被压抑克制而不自主地喘着粗气时，佐助才放弃了折磨他，慢慢地自己坐了上去。  
鸣人闭着眼睛，感受着比口腔要更潮湿高热的后穴将他一点点吞没，随后，佐助压低的气声在他的耳边响起：  
“……因为，将我变成现在这样的，不是大蛇丸，是你。”  
“佐助”一边这样说着，一边挺直身体居高临下地看着他，手指岔开撑在他的胸膛上，上下动作了起来。

“佐助，你到底在说什——呼、唔——！”  
佐助的节奏由慢加快，先开始只是浅浅地用较浅的地方磨蹭着他敏感的头部，节奏加快后吞入得也越来越深，鸣人感受着龟头次次破开肠壁的快感，想要伸出手来抱住佐助，却毫无办法。  
“……对，是你，漩涡鸣人——”佐助说着，大口喘息着调整自己的呼吸，汗水顺着鬓角的头发淌了下来，却滴在了锁骨窝上。

“你想知道未来的你对我做了什么吗？有一次你就像这样——”他的手指划过了鸣人被绳结捆紧动弹不得的手腕，像是不经意一般地拉开了一处绳头，整个结立马松开了。鸣人甩动了几下手腕，佐助则是一边继续骑着他，一边开口说道：  
“……就像这样把我绑了起来，不仅仅是胳膊和手腕，连带着大腿和腰也是，然后你——”  
鸣人伸出手拨开了随意地垂在肩头的碎发，试探性地舔了舔佐助因为快感而上下滚动的喉结，在一片汗水的咸味中，满意地看着他像猫一般发出了腻得像糖的声响。  
“嗯——还有一次，我们用了道具；还有一次，你用了影分身，我被迫同时招待了好几个你，身体里塞着好几个你的分量——啊！”  
鸣人伸出一只手扶住了佐助的腰，向上毫无分寸地用力顶着。另一只手则是抓住了佐助的开始上下撸动。对方叫出了声来，一边摇晃着腰顺应着他的顶弄，因为舒服过了头，连说话都带上了甜腻过头的鼻音。  
“——全、全部都发生在这里，唔……！”

佐助射在了他的手掌心里，湿漉漉一片，又被佐助自己执起用舌头舔得干干净净，唇舌刮擦着他的指缝和掌心。  
鸣人放缓了冲撞的节奏，开始顺着他的引导探寻着他身体内部的每一个敏感点，他用湿乎乎的手指摸着佐助的头发，也没有被拒绝，反而像是被依赖一般地用脸颊于是才小心翼翼地开口道：  
“……这么说，未来，我和佐助，一直都在一起吗？”  
“……对，一直。”  
佐助对着他露出了他已经、并且也将永远追逐着的微笑。

END


	3. 论止水的指导方式到底错在哪里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19岁的大学生鸣人陷入因为技术不好无法脱处的困扰中，于是转而求助止水医生。  
> 然而他不知道止水是个比自己爸爸还要可怕的天然呆【  
> 本章有止鼬。

1  
大夏天的正午时分，木叶市立医院外的咖啡厅。  
杯子里的冰块被搅动着发出咔嚓咔嚓的声响，望着从圆形变得扁平最后变成现在这种规规整整的四方形的吸管口，鸣人犹豫着要不要在15分钟内再给止水打第三个电话。  
就在手机屏幕点亮的瞬间，鸣人看见卷发的年轻医生从大门处出来，没穿医生的白大褂，冲着他挥手。  
总算是来了。

“不好意思让你久等了，鸣人。”止水进门就说着，走到鸣人所在的卡座的另一边坐下。  
“说起来，你突然找我说要请我吃饭，后来又说有事要请教，到底是什么事呢？”  
“也不是什么重要的事啦，只是——”  
金色短发的大学生嘟嘟囔囔地开口，有点脸红。  
“佐助，那个，不乐意和我上本垒的说。”

19岁的漩涡鸣人，最近刚刚达成从学校宿舍搬出去和青梅竹马的恋人宇智波佐助同居的人生目标之一，每天都沉浸在困扰他整个青春期的悸动即将得到满足的巨大快感里。  
然而事与愿违。  
作为一个年少时熟读各种成人杂志，对人体奥秘有着充分了解的理论满分选手，鸣人的实操经验却很可怜的是Zero。接吻的话，至少可以靠用舌头给樱桃梗打结来练习，前戏这个应该怎么练真是毫无头绪。  
限制级影片和小说为了满足人的意淫——对，不管是男人还是女人，都会进行或多或少的夸张，而将此间规则奉为圭臬无疑便是太看得起普通人了些。拜他一向的没轻没重，这直接导致了他短暂人生里的头一次打门活动被他那别扭又骄傲的恋人直接判了死刑——尺寸太大或许是加分项，但是乘上一个被佐助怒斥为负分滚出的技术，大概就只是负得更厉害而已。  
偏偏佐助除了坚决不愿上本垒外，还丝毫不介意正常的搂抱和亲吻，经常是亲到一半他硬了在对方身上磨蹭撒娇时就被一把推开，说着“没搞清楚怎么做之前别想着那些有的没的，我可不想大半夜去医院”这样的话。  
所以他们的关系依旧只是止步于互撸而已，偶尔的偶尔是用嘴，和高中交往时毫无任何区别。  
可是没有双方一起摸索实践怎么可以进步啦！我只有你一个恋人啦佐助！想到这里鸣人不由得悲从中来。  
“总之，你是我认识的唯一一个有过滚床单经验的巨根homo，和同性恋人sex到底应该怎么插进去这件事，请你一定要教我！”  
鸣人双手支撑着桌子两侧对着止水喊。

“啪嗒——”  
边上负责点单的侍者小姐手中的菜单直接掉到了地上，十几双眼睛齐刷刷地转向了这边，。  
“请、请问止水君你今天要点什么——”她颤抖地开口。  
“老样子就好。”  
止水倒是面不改色，只是挥挥手支走了她，转头对着鸣人开口：  
“可是这个我真的没办法帮你啊，佐助不愿意的话我也没办法。”  
“就——没有可以参考的教程吗？”  
“你们俩之前没有看过片吗？两个男人的那种。”  
“看过啊，可是这种片子的重点不都是进去之后的事吗，重点是扩肛的那些太重口了我又不是什么猎奇爱好者，感觉觉得没什么帮助的说。”鸣人萎靡不振地趴下，侧脸贴着桌子。  
“我已经19岁了，恋人交往时间3年却还没脱处，是不是很失败啊——”  
“不要突然消沉起来啊鸣人！还有，你嘴边上飘着的白白的东西是什么？为什么有像是胡子一样的东西难道是魂魄吗！”止水说着，强忍着“好歹你当时还是插进去了一点也算是毕业了”的安慰话吞进肚子里，把他拽了起来。  
“——总之，这个我会帮你的。你先回去，等我消息好吗？”

 

2  
几天之后，鸣人收到了止水的邮件。  
附件的大小简直可怕，他像做贼一般地down了下来，趁着佐助洗澡时带着终于藏不住的笑容偷偷打开。  
开头是一些非常正常的人体解剖图，然后是肛门和前列腺位置的具体图解。鸣人粗略扫了几眼，把位置记在了心里。  
后面则是一系列文档，鸣人看着觉得眼晕，干脆地跳过了。  
在一大排文档最后，好不容易，他看见了一个视频，标题是“冒死拍摄！极密！专家示范！绝对值得珍藏！”  
这种标题比黄色网页上标着“激蜜！教师与女子高中生的课后甜蜜不伦半小时.avi”的小视频更让人血脉贲张的东西。  
鼠标的光标在视频文件上停留了好久，鸣人的思绪已经在脑内完成了一次又一次的飞跃，却根本无法下定决心点下去。  
我只想要点口头经验整理的说！实在不行有用GV精华20部整理也可以啊！为什么突然就变成了冒死实拍了还有这个冒死到底是拍的谁的啊难道是和鼬哥吗不不不不可能止水哥是个正直的人不会干出把自己最亲密的恋人床上的表现拍下来的事的吧！  
鸣人越想越别扭，还是打开了。  
开头摄像头像是被用衣服挡住一样一片黑色。然后是一个陌生男人的声音。  
“你确定……要拍这个吗？”  
“是啊，辛苦你了。”这个是止水的声音。  
“我说开始就开始，停下来就停下来。”他继续说道，“毕竟有用的也就那最先插进去按摩前列腺的那段而已。”  
“说起来确实是呢，再怎么样冷漠的男人被这样做之后都会抖个不停，要用身体狠狠地压制住他，然后前面流一堆东西出来。啊，这么说感觉自己像是变态一样。”  
“啊……”  
鸣人脸腾地一下炸红了，关掉了声音直接把视频往后拖，视频的画质不高，跳动着闪出了这样的画面，瘦削的躯体躺在洁白的床单上，两只手指使劲开拓着那个人的身体。  
漩涡鸣人，由于负罪感，HP彻底降为0。

佐助洗完澡出来时，鸣人正一脸生无可恋地倒在床上，双手合十搁在胸前。  
“鸣人，你怎么了？”佐助叫了他一声，鸣人也没答应。  
起初他只是觉得奇怪，可是等他躺在床的另一边时，鸣人依旧是那样。佐助跪坐在床上，不耐烦地伸手去试鸣人体温时，金发的家伙总算开口了：  
“佐助——”  
他声音颤抖、可怜巴巴地开口。  
“到底怎么了，哪里不舒服，说清楚我们去看医生。”  
“——碎了。”  
“哈？”  
“全部碎了，我心里好难受。”

漩涡鸣人，19岁，因为不明原因，这十几年以来的人生观世界观与价值观连带着同为等在一家人门口等着兄弟俩出门的天秤座男子的相互信任感，在刚刚的半小时里遭遇了毁灭性打击。

 

3  
“今天我哥和那个男的过来。”星期日，他在厨房里洗碗，佐助抱着一筐洗好的衣服从他边上路过时说道。  
“哦。”  
他心不在焉地回答，不断地擦着同一个盘子，视线几乎能在盘底上烧个洞。  
身后传来了啪嗒一声轻响，佐助把洗衣篮放在桌子上，湿乎乎的手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“鸣人，你最近有点不对。”  
他被迫转过身，对上佐助的眼睛，极为难得地体会到了一点儿恋人直观的体贴，却完全无心去关注。  
“没，没怎么啊，我很好，有哪里不对吗，哈哈——”  
“往常我要这么说止水，你肯定要纠正我是止水哥哥不是止水不是那个卷毛也不是那个男的，说起来你们同为等在宇智波家门外的天秤座男子的默契呢？”  
“哈哈哈……”已经碎掉了。  
佐助继续询问了几句，没得到答案之后干脆也不管他了，回头抱起了洗衣篮向外走，只留下鸣人一个人继续在厨房里茫然地擦着盘子。

鼬和止水是在11点时来的。他们来的时候，佐助就回根本不让他进厨房。  
不过这样也好——  
到底哪里好啦！鸣人坐在客厅里，望着在一边轻轻松松地吃着他洗的水果的止水，觉得自己的四肢百骸连带存在都是多余的，连带着厨房里传来的鼬的声音都觉得微妙——毕竟自己电脑里还存着别人的活春宫呢！  
不过真是看不出来啊，宇智波家的人真开放。  
他想着，扭头看着好不容易腾出休假时间的止水。  
止水也抬头看了他一眼，朝他走了过来。鸣人下意识地向边上挪了挪，却被止水当成了给他挪位置的好意，坐下来拉着鸣人开始聊天。  
问的都是些日常问题，鸣人心不在焉地回答着，几句之后，止水毫无必要地左右环顾一会儿，开口道：  
“鸣人，给你的“教材”看过没有？跟佐助试了吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”鸣人面无表情地干笑了一串。  
止水点了点头，继续说道：  
“这个视频是找别人拍的，拍得好辛苦，差一点就被发现了，我还请别人吃了顿饭。”  
“呵呵——”  
等等还是别人拍的啊不会吧这也太可怕了啊我记得你和鼬哥就是很普通的医生和大学老师没有这方面的爱好和副业啊！  
“被发现了不得了了。”  
“……嗯。”  
不管怎样都很不得了啊！  
“不过，鸣人你是不是还是觉得有点理解不了啊，需要下次我带你去现场吗？这个视频不是很好处理，因为还有别人在，但是只是你应该是没问题的。”  
眼见着止水说的话越来越了不得，鸣人总算撑不住了：  
“不不不止水哥不用了我对别人的那里没兴趣。”  
止水根本不管他，只是继续说道：  
“也对。我那个负责拍摄的被分到肛肠科的老同学，刚开始是痛苦得每夜买醉啊，现在还不是得每天面无表情地面对中年大叔的菊花——”  
“啥啥啥！”鸣人直接站了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个视频，那个——”  
“不要那么激动嘛，不就是拍的鼬的学校的老教授过来指导实习医生如何做肛门检查吗？视频里有说，鸣人你没注意到吗？”  
“没有！我没看！”

END


	4. 性转鸣佐，成年后，有肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姑且可以看做In the closet那篇十几年后两人结婚之后的故事，佐助单性转。  
> 所以我干嘛要把那篇独立匿名出来啊！（拍桌子）  
> 止鼬早结婚有孩子了，但是本文和他们无关，嗯。

漩涡鸣人在打开自己家门时，本想像平常那样大喊一声“我回来啦”，可是突然又想起现在已经是凌晨一点，不得不闭紧了嘴巴。  
出差了快一个月，恋家的情绪早已经涨到顶点久久不会跌下。他小心地拎着行李箱走进了客厅，呼吸着家里的空气。  
装饰和摆设比起走的时候没有什么变化，只是原本一直空着的花瓶里多了一束花。鸣人笑了，没有去浴室泡一个他想了好久的澡，反而直接去了卧室，去看看那个自己最为想念的人。  
一推开门他就觉得哪里不对。在客厅的夜光灯暗红色的光芒下，自己的床褥之上突然升起了一个小小的身影，小小的脑袋，用小小的手心揉着小孩子大大的眼睛。  
“鸣人叔叔回来了。”  
小孩子笑着说，转头开始推耸着身边睡着的成年人还有女人身体另一边那个大一点的孩子。  
“姐姐，佐子阿姨，鸣人叔叔回来了。”  
很快，另一个卷毛的小脑袋在也升了起来，回荡在卧室里的童声成了二重奏，却又被一个睡得迷迷糊糊的成年女声的呵斥打断：  
“吵死了，快去睡觉。”  
“诶——”  
止水和鼬家的两个小朋友诶了一声，鸣人也可怜巴巴地诶了一声。  
“我说，佐助真是超级过分诶，难得特地提前回来的说。”  
佐助不耐烦地啧了一声，将脸更深地埋进枕头里：“这种东西……完全不需要啊……吊车尾的管好自己就行了啊……”  
剩下的话都成了模糊的嘟囔，知道自己是恰好撞上了佐助的起床气，鸣人赶紧关上了门，不管怎么安慰自己也是垂头丧气地去淋了个澡。  
洗好澡之后已经快两点了，鸣人在自己家自己房里蹑手蹑脚地行动着，翻找着橱柜里的被子和枕头。可是却被身后“喂”的一声给吓了一跳。  
“喂。”佐助说。  
鸣人没理她。  
“你干什么呢。”女人压低了嗓子用气音问道。  
“去客厅睡啊。多了两个孩子，现在床上应该没位置再睡一个大人了吧。”  
“说什么傻话呢。”佐子将被子掀开一个角，那里本来躺着姐弟之中的弟弟的，可是现在却不见了。  
“他去和姐姐一边睡了。”佐助言简意赅地解释道。  
鸣人微微欠身看了一眼，两个小卷毛抱在一起睡得正香，就将毯子和枕头塞了回去，小心翼翼地钻到了佐助的边上。奈何位置还是有点挤，便索性抱紧了身边的妻子，两个人挤在了一起。  
“……感觉有点像刚刚毕业没钱租大房子的时候哇。”他傻笑着开口。  
“闭嘴，睡觉。”佐助用小腿踢了他一脚。

 

第二天鸣人休息，佐助一早就送两个孩子去上学了，也没说过什么时候回来，就干脆在床上躺了一天，权当做倒时差。  
他再醒来却是被身下异样的触感给惊醒的。鸣人支撑着自己爬起来，却看见被子早就被掀到了旁边，内裤也被扒到了膝盖的位置，阴茎早已经充血，被抓在手里，佐助趴跪在自己的双腿之间用嘴巴和手一起给他服务，长长的黑发顺着肩膀滑下发梢落在他赤裸的大腿上，随着头部的动作轻轻晃动，有点儿痒。  
“等等等等等这是怎么回事啊佐助——！”还不在状态的鸣人嘴里连出一阵惊呼。  
“还有为什么你在家啊不上班吗！”  
“例行检查。”佐助说着，轻轻地啄着自己的头部。鸣人几乎是手足无措地看着自己妻子异常——对，是异常——的主动。  
“检检检查什么？难道是外遇？我出去只是开会啊又不可能去找别的女人，我只喜欢黑发黑眼的女孩子啊佐助你要相信我！”  
“闭嘴啊笨蛋！”  
佐助中气十足地呵斥道。  
“不要让我把话说得那么清好吗……就算是对久别的一点补偿。”  
她说着，挺直了上半身，两只手向后一只抓起头发，一只手拉开裙子的拉链，露出了里面浅色的内衣。鸣人刚想伸出手履行自己作为男人的责任，却被脱下来的裙子糊了一脸。  
“我说佐助——啊！”他将裙子从自己的脸上扯开。  
接下来是胸罩还有袜子，所幸没有胖次。最后他又被重新按在了床上，佐助叉开腿跨坐在他身上，开始前后动作。  
哇塞原来出差之后可以这样玩，要不是每次都要折腾个十天半个月简直想再多来几次。鸣人想着，将胳膊交叉枕在脑后，大大咧咧地由下向上地欣赏自己的妻子双手撑在自己胸前全身赤裸地骑着自己的模样。  
良久，他总算察觉到哪里不对，“嗯”了一声。  
“那个，佐助——”  
“……怎么了！”  
佐助似乎对他这样吊儿郎当有点不满。  
“我，我没带套的说，而且就、就算最后没射进去，只是前液流到里面也可能怀孕啊。”  
“我当然知道啊笨蛋，但是——”  
就像是尝到了甜头一样，伴随着这些，佐助的脸变红了，不自觉地喘气，动作的节奏也软了下来。  
“——不觉得我姐姐的两个孩子很可爱吗……床上再睡一个小朋友也是可以的，对吧？”  
鸣人试探性地向上顶了几下，佐助的腰间顿时失去了力气，转而慢腾腾地磨蹭。鸣人重新爬坐了起来，将她搂在了怀里。  
“佐助的补偿我已经收到了，超——级感动的说。”  
鸣人一边说着，一边故意伸出手握住刚刚骑他时像牛奶布丁一样晃荡个不停的乳肉，有些迷醉地感受着手里柔软的触感。  
佐助见他总是捏个不停，像是害羞了一样伸手推着他，却在鸣人转而直接了当地揪住她的乳头向外拉扯时倒抽一口冷气。  
“不行——很疼啊，放、放手啊笨蛋——”她说着，却被就着插入的姿势直接推倒在了床上。  
“那么现在，就由我来给佐助补偿吧——”

 

不管做过多少次，到尽情处佐助还是会害羞得不行，不管怎么逗她都不肯发出声音，也不让他看见表情。  
不过，这也是可爱的地方啊。鸣人想着。  
可是这时，他压在枕头下的手机忽然震了起来，吓了佐助一跳。等鸣人拿出来一看却是鼬的电话。  
他只觉得奇怪，给佐助过目后，对方点了点滚烫发红的脸后，便接通了。  
“喂？”他说，因为害怕声音听起来会奇怪故意压低了嗓门，同时也没停下身下的动作。  
“喂。”电话那头的人说道，“是鸣人吗。”  
“对，是我。”  
佐助的手指揪紧了床单，搭在他肩膀上的腿向另一边滑去，鸣人抓紧了，在光洁的脚踝上亲了一下，重新搭回自己肩膀上。  
“刚回来吗？家里只有你一个吗？”  
“嗯嗯哦对，不对，我昨天晚上就回了——”他说，佐助用力地摇头，黑色的长发散落在枕头上，她扭头向另一边不让鸣人看到自己的表情。  
“——家里就我一个啊？佐子还没回来，其余的我不知道。”  
“那个，鸣人。”鼬叹了一口气，说道。

“什么？和佐助，不不不，佐子关系不好？这没可能的事嘛。”鸣人出了一身冷汗。  
“小孩子嘛……怎么可能知道我和佐子真正的爱情表现啊，对吧……”  
“不不不不要说是自己家庭教育失格啦没有的事两个小孩都很可爱啊而且这么小就能学会关心别人总是好的啊总是还是谢谢你的关心啦我先挂啦。”  
鸣人用上大学辩论队练出来的嘴皮子结束了对话。关掉手机时不由得长舒一口气，转而将注意力重新集中在了佐助身上。  
“感觉好像被误会了呢，佐助。”他说着，干脆将另一条腿也抬上了肩膀。  
“感觉你的姐姐误认为你不够喜欢我呢，现在告诉我，佐助喜欢我吗？”  
“呜，这种话……不是早就，说过很多次了吗？”  
鸣人笑了笑，向下俯身亲着佐助的侧脸，催促着她转过头来。佐助的身体柔韧性极好，即使被弯折到不可思议的角度，大腿几乎贴着身体地被进入，却也游刃有余。  
“佐助和我的爱情表现没办法给别人看到，那就干脆拿出爱情的结晶来吧——”  
“名字已经想好了，第一个孩子，不管男孩女孩，都可以叫面码哦。”


	5. 止水变成了水獭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *事先说明，止水水獭的梗来自靴猫太太的动物化图。

最近，止水不知为什么变成了水獭。  
事情发生在前几天。在前往事先和止水约定的地点时，眼皮和心脏都跳得厉害，可最终到达了却只能看见一只毛皮上沾着泥巴、嘴巴里呜呜叫着的水獭蜷缩在树下。  
想着“好歹是条生命，不能坐视不管”地将竹筒里的水灌进了水獭的嘴巴里，好像有了一点精神；放进一边的河水中后，总算是彻彻底底地活了过来。  
本来以为只是救助了一只水獭，可是为什么会有自己是帮助了止水的感动呢？  
就连洗干净棕褐色漂亮毛皮上的泥巴的水獭先生，爬到岸边坐在自己身边时，认认真真地道谢时说的也是：  
“谢谢你救了我，小鼬。”  
——然后圆鼓鼓的肚子向前一挺地倒了下去，嘴里咕哝着“今天的太阳好苏胡，一起来碎午觉吧”地睡了过去。

不行，现在还不可以睡过去。  
好不容易摇醒了已经打起呼噜的毛球，可是得到的信息却只有毫无用处的一丁点儿——  
并没有中忍术，只是突然地就变成了水獭。  
为什么不能变成水獭呢？  
说得就好像自己本来就是水獭一样。

这么说，仔细一看，这只水獭的毛皮确实有点儿发卷——

 

总而言之，就算觉得不可思议，可是救回来的水獭确实就是如假包换的宇智波止水。  
将昏昏沉沉的的水獭擦干净水搭在自己的肩头，在不要吵醒他的前提下快速移动。只是回到村子时，周围人也只会平平淡淡地对这一人一兽的搭档打着招呼，说着“鼬和止水的关系还是那么好啊”，这样的话。  
等等，就没有人发觉到止水变成了水獭吗？  
将已经清醒过来会和善地同旁人打招呼的水獭从肩膀上拎起来仔细地查看，止水一边说着“没有哪里不对，只是因为太久没有回到水里所以有点脱水罢了”地攀附在自己的手臂上。  
查克拉的量没有减少，也确实可以施放忍术；身形比起过去来说甚至算是更加灵巧了，体术也没有什么具体的退化——不如说现在如果因为体型而小看他反而会吃大亏的样子。  
但是心智明显变化成了动物，现在最重要的事情大概就是吃还有睡觉了。  
不过这样，对于一直疲累于村子和家族的止水来说，可能更好吧。

“父亲大人，止水最近大概需要在我们家借住一段时间。”对着自己的父亲开口请求这件事还不算困难，毕竟止水作为自己的朋友也算得到了家人的认可。  
困难的还是后续的解释工作。比如说为何平时可靠的止水变成了一只水獭，现在还精神满满地趴在自己身边，大嚼着美琴给他的生菜叶。  
“既然同是宇智波的族人，那么在我们家居住肯定是没有问题的。是今天晚上就要住下来吗？鼬，你过来帮我个忙。”本来盘腿坐在地上就着烛火翻看卷轴的父亲几乎没有怎么思考便答应了站了起来，拉开了通往庭院的门。  
“——把佐助那孩子也叫过来，等会我们一起把池塘里的鲤鱼捞起来转进鱼缸里——”  
“等等——”  
说是宇智波的族人，可是现在止水是一只水獭啊。父亲你真的不准备多问问到底发生了什么吗？  
“我也可以来帮忙！”止水将剩下的菜叶三口并做两口地彻底吞入腹中，脚掌啪嗒啪嗒地跑进了庭院里。  
“哎呀，止水是客人，也愿意帮忙吗——”母亲拿着捞鱼的网子走了过来，说道。  
“小心点儿，可不要吃掉我的鱼啊。”  
“刚刚已经吃饱了，不会伤害到富岳大人的鱼的。”  
似乎其乐融融的反而变成了止水和自己的家人们。

现在似乎有了新的调查内容了，查清楚宇智波一族和水獭之间的关系。

为了方便照顾止水把他接到了家里。父亲大人甚至仁慈地清空了池塘里的锦鲤，让他暂时住在里面。  
可是比起呆在水里，止水还是更喜欢黏着自己一些。为了防止之前的惨剧发生，自己也不得不将能做的事情全部转移到了庭院边上，从工作中回过神来时总能看见止水将脑袋和两只前爪探出水外，对着自己拖了拖鼓鼓囊囊的下垂的腮帮子。  
——大概是什么水獭独有的微笑方式吧。

晚上时也是和自己在一起，明明卧室里放着水盆，第二天总是会在自己的被子边发现睡得很熟的水獭。  
总而言之就是意外地粘人。

与其说是单纯担心什么时候才能变回来，不如觉得有点烦恼吧。  
当然不是厌烦这样的止水，毛茸茸的小动物确实也很可爱。  
可是止水现在称呼自己的方式变成了依塔酱……  
老实说……频繁地被这样叫，会有点害羞。

 

就算变成了水獭，可是任务还是得出的，同伴当然必须得是自己。  
四代目大人似乎是唯一一个察觉到止水变成水獭有哪里不对的人，可是关注的重点和自己也完全不一样。  
“止水变成了水獭呢，那可糟糕了——”  
相貌英俊的火影说着，微微蹙起了眉头，接下来的话却是——  
“说起来，富岳先生的鲤鱼没事吧？”  
这个世界上值得担忧的事情那么多，你们就不能在意点儿其他的吗。  
“我不会伤害鱼的哦，我吃生菜！”坐在火影办公桌上的止水举起爪子说道。  
“噢，素食很棒啊！把卷心菜芯放在肚皮上，一边仰泳一边撕下来吃，超级棒的，对吧？”  
“是的呢！”

出任务时反而比平时更轻松了些——毕竟之前已经说过了，止水的实力并没有丝毫的减弱。现在拜托于这幅毛茸茸的样子，敌人反而更容易将他当做什么通灵兽之类的。  
在止水使出了瞬身之术后，敌人倒像是突然反应过来了一样。  
“——我说过了啊！”无关紧要的敌人A对着毫无意义的敌人B嚷嚷着。  
“——跟着写轮眼鼬的水獭怎么可能是普通的通灵兽，还不快逃！”  
几乎只是作为背景板的敌人CDE和AB一起逃跑了。  
当然，最后还是抓回来了。  
虽然还是没有搞清楚名声在外的瞬身止水到底是宇智波止水还是宇智波水獭。

 

现在好像是习惯了止水水獭陪在自己身边的感觉。毛茸茸、软乎乎，好像除了食物、水和暖烘烘的太阳之外什么都不在意的止水，似乎也不错。  
直到有一天自己醒来时，发现睡在自己枕头边的水獭总算变成了记忆里的那个可靠的卷发青年。  
大概是太久没见了，感觉现在的止水庞大得有点儿可怕。  
鼬本想伸出手挠挠止水的下巴，再摸摸鼓鼓的、毛茸茸的肚皮和尾巴，可是在伸出手时才意识到现在的止水是人了，不能做这些了。  
明明是应该开心的事情，却莫名地有些伤感了起来。

 

等等。  
好像有哪里不对？

 

“啊呀，早上好啊，鼬。”止水打着哈欠爬了起来，看着被被子困住挣扎着想要爬出来的“鼬”，笑了一下。  
他将毛发光滑的黑鼬从被子里抱出来，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭小型动物的头顶，说道：  
“——今天的鼬也很可爱啊。”

 

END


	6. 团子鼬女装执行任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很糟糕，很愚蠢，很不讲道理。

止水执行完任务、往家族聚居地走的时候已经很晚了，却在路上意外地遇到了熟人。  
“喂，小鼬！是我，止水，要一起走吗？”  
他远远地打了声招呼，对方也回头，可是在靠近时发现了哪里不对。  
不管怎么看都是鼬，可是和往日的鼬的形象完全不一样。  
上半身穿着的还是普通的深色高领衫，下面穿着的却是勉勉强强盖住大腿根的浅色短裙，鞋子也不是普通的露脚趾的忍鞋，倒像是为了强调小女孩可爱的圆头小皮鞋，还搭配上了翻边的白色短袜。  
再配上长度齐肩的黑色妹妹头一看，怎么看也只是个普通的小姑娘——如果不算穿这身的本人是个男孩的话。  
“这——”止水咋舌。  
穿成这样深夜在村子里游荡，怎么看都不像是用“大人的恶趣味”能够解释的事情。  
“只是很普通的裙子啊。”鼬平静地说道，虽然还是伸手不自然地揪了揪裙边。  
“可是……鼬你为什么——”  
“当然是任务啊。”

 

时间转回今天中午。  
早上的时候被族里的人无缘无故地吩咐着赶紧到警卫队办公室报道，一脸疑惑地从小队集合地点跑向了村子另一头的办公地点，可是还没敲门就听到了里面的争吵声。  
“……这种事，不适合给这么小的孩子做吧？他还什么都不懂，光解释也说不清啊——”  
接下来的则是自己父亲的声音“也用不着说那么清，反正只是作为‘饵’而已。不管怎样，那孩子也是个下忍了，也应该有‘保护他人’的觉悟了——”

鼬无言地敲了两下门，赶在里面人有所反应时提前打开了房门。  
“我来迟了，父亲。”他说道。

叙述前后经过的那位大人遣词造句的方式颇为小心，可是仍旧被自己父亲用眼刀警告了好几次。在听完两位大人的解释后，鼬勉强在心里勾勒出一个完整的事情经过：  
鼬最近也听说过那件事吧，叫自家父母看好自己的孩子，不要让他们在太晚时候出门。  
是的，有一位流窜于各国的变——罪犯，最近进入了木叶，目标群体是落单的七八岁左右的小孩子——  
“会对小孩子出手，那是人贩子吗？”鼬询问道。  
“对对，没错。”那人如释重负一般地舒了一口气。  
——总之，这个变——不，人贩子，拜托于自身的技艺倒是一直没被抓住。现在似乎是因为补给的原因进入了木叶，于是这几天就有几个木叶的……小孩子……被——总之就是被欺负了队长我有分寸的请不要再瞪我了好吗！  
总之！现在需要你打扮成女孩子把他引出来，鼬，你一定懂了吧？

 

懂是懂了，只是——  
“这个任务为什么需要我打扮成女孩子呢，父亲。”  
“都、都说了！要欺负小孩肯定要选择实力比较弱的那种啊！小女孩什么的——完蛋了，感觉——”  
“不，鼬你不要听他的，不要因为性别而小看敌人！”  
“富岳大人请不要添乱好不好！！！！都知道你重视孩子教育啦！”那个人欲哭无泪，两只手肘撑在了桌子上，“所以说为何一定要我说啦……”  
“所以说，犯人的目标群体是和我同龄的女孩子吗？”鼬将脸转向脸色难看到可怕的父亲那边，问询道。  
“差不多吧。”父亲点了点头，然后也叹了口气。  
“总之，集合时间是太阳的时候，今天还是照常进行小队训练和任务，鼬，届时请不要迟到。”  
“好的，父亲。”

 

再次到达约定的地点的时候比约定时要提早不少，结果发现母亲竟然也在，佐助放在一边的婴儿车里，看见他就咯咯笑着拍着巴掌。  
“佐助乖，哥哥在这里。”鼬伸手抱住了自己的小弟弟和他玩了好一会儿，这才注意到房间角落里堆着的好几个购物袋。  
“这些，都是我和玖辛奈阿姨一起给你挑的哦。”  
母亲一边说着，一边在他眼前抖落着那些女孩子的衣服，从满是纱、印花是小兔子和猫的蓬蓬连衣裙到造型简单却精巧的牛仔布背带裙都有。  
“鼬不放每一条都试试看，就当做是提前习惯女孩子的穿衣方式了。”  
只当做习惯扮演角色来说，提前穿女孩子的衣服也不是不能接受，只是——  
“全、全部，都要试吗？”鼬愣住了，一瞬间竟然有了生平第一次逃跑的想法。  
可是终究还是耐不过自己的母亲，被催促着全部换了一遍，因为对面全部是自己的家人，所以并没有觉得生气。只是母亲在一边不停地拍着照，倒确实给了他一点儿烦恼。在将那些裙子一一试穿完毕后，最后母亲交给他的却是一件（相比起之前而言）普普通通的短裙。  
“鼬，换上之前自己的上衣。”母亲简明扼要地解说着。  
在穿完之后，会客室的房门被打开了，父亲走了进来，上下扫了他一眼，像是很满意一样点了点头。  
“行，就这样，我们走吧。”他皱着眉头说道。

 

太阳已经下山了，鼬独自在街上游荡着，红色的双肩书包松松地垂挂在背后，脑内温习着方才父亲对自己的叮嘱。  
犯人不算是忍者，所以进入不同国家和忍者村落遭受的审查要比一般忍者小，但是却确实有着相应的对忍术的造诣，移动速度比常人快，也能够轻松地看穿变化术。如果是一般的成年人变成儿童的模样的话，他可根本不会出现，只是会藏匿起来。  
“这种罪行一定要在现场的，毕竟普通居民和忍者的审判方式也不一样。要是没在这里抓住他，根据他过去行动模式的推算，下一部就会进入火之国了。”

他漫无目的地拐了两个弯，进入了空无一人的小巷当中。这条小巷的路势复杂，缺少光照，周围也没什么民居，大概算是犯罪的最佳地点吧。最后他倚靠在了最后一根电线杆上，像是舞台上的舞者一般站在地上黄色的光圈里，展示着自己的打扮和身体。

“不过因为鼬你也只是下忍，我们也会密切注视着你的一举一动，对方动手时我们就会赶到，不会让你受到伤害的。”

“还真是无聊啊。”鼬说着，小腿无聊地前后踢着。  
“爹地，妈咪，还有尼酱，都是大笨蛋，完全不懂得人家心里在想什么——”  
“——怎么办，好寂寞，要是有人来陪爱理酱玩就好了。”  
名字和台词都是临时想到的，也不知道到底会不会奏效。  
“爱理酱小妹妹是一个人吗？”这时，自己的身边出现了一道站立在阴影中的黑影。  
“小妹妹很可爱哦，虽然穿得很朴素，但是看你的脸蛋，长大之后肯定会是大美人呢！”  
竟然真的上钩了……不过，这个时候，如果表现得更加不近人情、小恶魔一点儿，是不是会更加吸引人呢？所以鼬继续编造道：  
“哼！这种事情和你没有关系吧？以为夸了我两句就可以为所欲为了吗变态大叔。还有你为什么知道人家叫爱理酱，谁知道你是哪里来的奇怪的人！”  
“大哥哥才不是奇怪的人哦，是会给爱理酱带来很多快乐、带爱理酱见识很多奇妙的事情的人哦！”  
“明明就是大叔嘛！自称大哥哥真是恶心死了——不、不过，反正爱丽酱现在也没有什么可做的事情，陪你玩玩也不是不可以。”  
“哦哦，那当然好啦——”他伸手搭在了自己身上，形迹可疑地摸着自己的肩膀，再往前面走了几步。  
——鼬赶在警卫队的精英们动手前打倒了他。

 

“所以，就是这样吗？”止水说道，慌忙转过头不去看男孩子裸露在外的白色的腿。  
“是啊，只是任务而已。止水为了任务也会这样打扮吧。”  
不，我大概不会……不，应该说这种事绝对不会选我来吧。止水在内心吐槽道。  
可是还是得说点什么啊，止水想着，勉强绕开了话题：  
“那么这个任务，鼬你知道吗？就——”  
“我知道啊，性犯罪什么的，其实不要这么遮遮掩掩我也可以理解的。”鼬回答道，“虽然这也算是对小孩子的一点保护啦……就算并不清楚之后会做什么，可是这点意识我也是有的。”  
“不，不是这个——”  
“诶？”  
“……虽然说出来可能会显得我很奇怪，不过，有、有人说过你这样穿很可爱吗？”  
止水说着，脸红了，说到底他也只是刚刚十岁的小孩子，这种事确实没办法好好应对。他转过了脸去，不大敢看鼬的脸。可是过了一会儿，身边的小男孩完全没有回应，他才转过头去看。  
“呜啊，小鼬你的脸——”  
——红得超级厉害。  
不仅是脸通红，两条细细的腿也因为害羞摆成了内八字，手指攥着裙边本想挡住自己裸露在外的大腿，却让白花花的皮肤更多地袒露了出来。  
“事事事先说明，我没有别的想法！只是单纯欣赏美的心情啦！小鼬你不要把我误解成变态啊！”  
“没……没有觉得止水是变态……”  
说是这么说，可是好像这样一解释更糟糕了起来，鼬已经是一副要哭了的表情。  
“对不起啦，小鼬，就把我刚刚说的话全部忘记吧。为了表示道歉，就让我明天请你吃团子吧——”  
止水不停地赔着礼，最后请客的时间已经变成了三个月，可是鼬依旧红着脸不理他。  
怎么办……感觉穿上女孩子的衣服就一下子变得没办法理解了起来。止水想着，一边继续加大赔礼的筹码。  
最后鼬被他哄得总算开口了：  
“团子什么的，不用那么多——”  
“诶？”  
“我只是不理解，为什么止水夸我可爱……我的心会跳得那么快……好奇怪，感觉心脏要爆炸了。”  
这次轮到了止水脸红。良久，两个人才再次抬头，碰上了对方的眼神还忍不住咧嘴笑着扭过头去。

 

“真是笨蛋啊，我们两个……”

END


	7. 骂倒少女parody，单性转

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 单性转，鸣人略扭曲。

“呼、呼——呵——”

“——别发出那种像癞蛤蟆一样恶心的声音，听着真是倒胃口。”  
听着面前少女用清越的声音说出了如此不留情面的话，自己身体的动作不由得也停了下来。  
“……诶，有吗？”  
之前因为兴奋而发出了喘息声，大概是因为这样才被佐子讨厌了吧。  
“对不起……的说。”  
他尴尬地开口道歉，原本大着胆子一边磨蹭一边揉捏着少女柔软胸乳的手也松开了，可是这种犹豫与退让倒反过来进一步激怒了对方：

“明明也算是处男毕业了吧，真是的，还是浑身上下都散发着一股童贞臭。”

跪坐在体育软垫上的少女一边说着，一边伸展着两条赤裸的长腿，摆出了来一个更加舒适——某些意义上来说也是更加撩人的姿势。

“——逊爆了，吊车尾的。”

宇智波佐子将原本散在胸前的黑色长发拨至了肩后。单薄的水手服布料透出了藏匿起来的乳首形状，短裙侧边的拉链也被拉下，露出内里款式简单的浅色内衣。而配套的黑色的长袜很早就被小心地脱下，跟两个人的书包一起堆在了一边。

“也用不着这么说我吧，佐助。总是被恋人这么拒绝会有点沮丧的——”  
他或多或少也是得抱怨两句的。

漩涡鸣人，16岁，正是一位随处可见的最爱妄想欲望最强烈的思春期普通男生，每日都因为恋人宇智波佐子并不高明的毒舌与对青春期欲望的过分包容而又苦又乐着。  
明明平时还是个只会用典型的傲娇言论来反驳自己几乎是无时不刻挂在嘴边的告白的说。

“帮大忙了，果然学业上的问题就得问你啦！今天也是最喜欢你了！佐助酱！”  
“我今天也是最讨厌你了。”  
那时候自己是怎么说的？明明已经跑到了走廊另一端，却也回过身去，用手臂在空气中画出了一个巨大的爱心。  
“没问题，我还是爱你啊！”

他黑色长发的恋人就那样站在光亮走廊的另一端，沉默地面对着他接二连三的告白以及周围人“真拿你们没办法”的哄笑。

这还是发生在今天早一点时候的事，现在却变成了这样。面对恋人毫无办法的败者，明明是自己才对。

 

佐子闷闷地嗤笑了一声，倒并没有像往常那般立即反驳他“恋人”的说法，只是伸出手来，手指尖点在了他粘糊糊的龟头上，鸣人忍不住梗着脖子咽了一口口水，却因为反应太夸张又被嘲笑了。  
“这么小，倒是也敢学别人玩那么多花样。”  
她像是自言自语一般地小声开口。明明说着如此贬低人的话语，可是嘴角却不由自主地上扬，露出了难得一见的笑颜。  
“顺便一说，你要是敢因为这个就像个工作20年还停留在基层的废柴大叔那样轻易软掉的话，我可是会真的杀了你哦。”

不，当然不会。他还硬着，硬得要爆炸，不管是充血的颜色还是形状都无比丑陋的性器与面前黑色长发的少女袒露在外的细腻洁白的肌肤相比，简直恶心仿佛最下贱的蛆虫。  
可是，他还是想要继续，想要更深地触碰自己的恋人。

鸣人继续了刚才的举动，不过却彻底违背了佐子的意愿，转而用两只手隔着衣料分别握住了佐子小碗一般形状坚挺的乳肉，向中间聚拢，推高，紧接着又向下或是向外拖曳，如是循环往复。少女清秀脸孔上原有的愠色融化在了对敏感胸部不间断的刺激里，很快就露出了可以算得上是沉溺的神情，就连鸣人转而将彻底勃起的性器贴着一层布料夹在双乳之间、顶端在水手服上不断磨蹭留下蛞蝓爬过的湿痕，也是过了好一会儿才反应过来。  
“喂，你这家伙，衣服可是会——”佐子开口了。

可是，已经被弄脏了的水手服，是没有办法立刻洗净的啊。

鸣人赶在佐子的责骂说出口之前将她推倒在了软垫上，双腿分开地跨在了少女的胸腹之上，借着这个姿势继续着刚才乳交的行为，甚至加大了揉捏对方胸部的力气，好像那仅仅是两个柔软的面团。

随便怎么说都可以，哪怕再被嘲笑为蛤蟆或者是猪都无所谓。喜欢就是喜欢，想要就是想要。自己的思维几乎就是这样的一条走到底的直线。

“——是变态吗？”  
可是，在被粗暴对待之后，佐子的态度竟然莫名软化了下来。本来过分有如变态的评价，于他听来却像是夸奖一样。  
“是啊。我是变态。”  
鸣人老老实实地承认。  
“毕竟，不管什么时候看见佐子就会发情，这确实不正常啊，简直就像闻到骚味、大脑容量zero而且总有一天会被打断腿的野猫一样啊。”  
他认真地陈述着，佐子躺在她自己鸦羽色的长发里，嗤笑了一声。  
“你这家伙，自知之明也来得太晚了点吧？”  
“再说了，我当时说的是野狗哦。野猫和你不一样，可是还能够保持自己尊严的生物。”

“说不定呢——”他开口，继续的却是其他的话题。  
“不过佐子也和我一样呢，一样是变态的说。”

他的手伸进了少女的上衣之下，汗津津的双手揉着比体温略低、手感柔软的乳肉，硬得像小石子的乳头磨蹭着他的掌心。  
“你看，这里，都这么硬了呢，佐子的话，明明就很舒服，对吧——”  
鸣人故意地用指腹的老茧磨蹭着娇嫩的乳首皮肤，看着佐子的脸上露出了不知是难受还是舒服的复杂表情。

水手服的布料被汗水和体液浸湿，布料下起伏的手指痕迹比单纯的顶起衣服的胸部更让人觉得色情。满是前液、粘糊糊的龟头隔着一层布料持续侵犯着少女无暇的肉体，甚至更像前些戳刺着佐子的锁骨、下巴还有好像草莓一般甜美的嘴唇。

“——说起来，佐子，明明是可以拒绝的吧？每次虽然都会骂我，但是最终都会答应的，不管是在天台，还是在实验室，甚至是体育仓库里，都可以。会这样毫无芥蒂地对着连自己恋人都不是的男人袒露身体甚至愿意反复和他交配的，肯定也是变态吧？”

“你这家伙，是傻掉了吗？尊严这种东西也可以舍、唔——”

少女翕动的粉色双唇柔软又闪亮。鸣人试探一般地用自己的老二去磨蹭佐子的嘴唇，就像涂抹唇膏一般地磨蹭着。  
“可是，这样的佐子，也好喜欢、好喜欢——”  
鸣人失神地开口。  
并不是每个人都能这样，一边责骂着自己，一边又无限地包容着自己的。

龟头的部分按在少女的嘴唇上，顶开了柔软的唇瓣，露出粉色的牙龈和洁白的珐琅质。  
佐子一言不发，可是手却伸了出来，环住他的阴茎上上下下地套弄着，咕叽咕叽的响亮水声回荡在窄小的仓库里。过了一会儿，少女的嘴也张开来，乖顺地小口小口地啜着少年顶端膨大的龟头，发出了吃冰棒一样啧啧的吮吸声。

“——唔嗯、反正你这种精虫上脑的家伙，只要射出来就会结束吧。总是说什么喜欢、喜欢，喋喋不休的，吵死了——”  
少女一边帮他手淫，一边却继续说着逞强的话语，本来的责骂也因为持续不停的口交而变得断断续续。  
“呼、真是的——明明、明明就是个秒射男，这个时候到底装什么持久啊，小小年纪就去磕药了吗——”

可是，如果在这里太快就射出来、精液挂在胸部或者是脸上或者头发的话，佐子肯定还是会生气的。  
鸣人顺应了自己脑内的判断，将自己从佐子的唇舌与指掌之间拔了出来，转而分开了佐子的腿，两根手指掀起了被爱液浸得湿乎乎的内裤向边上推去。

“啊，果然，全部湿透了呢——”  
他喃喃地开口，用手指尖磨蹭着勃起肿胀的阴核，很快又破开贝肉的束缚向内里探索着，几根手指在熟悉的潮湿小径里探索着，发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。少女咬住了自己的手腕，拼命抑制着自己的呻吟。

“反、反正鸣人，你现在也是，精虫上脑，什么都顾不上了，对吧？进来就是了，嗯呜——”  
断断续续地总算是说出了自己想听的话来，鸣人掏出了被自己体温捂热的安全套，撕开套在了老二上，再握住自己的将龟头慢慢地顶了进去，潮湿又温暖的甬道几乎是立刻就包裹了上来。

“好舒服啊，佐子的里面，暖暖的，湿湿的——”  
就像妈妈的子宫一样。  
他从诞生之后，就没见过的女人的子宫。

 

怪兽一般丑陋狰狞的性器官开拓着少女洁净的体内。鸣人伸手再次握住了佐子的胸脯，一边操弄一边大力揉捏起来。  
“你是解说员吗？什么时候都闭不上嘴巴？你到底，呜——！”  
他的嘴唇按压住了佐子的，将少女拖去了深吻之中。再分开时，佐子的胸脯上下起伏着，连带着因为过早接触性事而比同龄人大的胸部也不断颤动着。  
“太恶心了，你这混蛋，不管是味道，还是吻技。”她说着，声音颤抖，脸颊泛上潮红。

可是，不管怎么说，不管怎么被责骂——

“——我都、已经说过了啊。”鸣人的手指坏心地捏住少女因为刺激而凸起的乳首，用指腹的老茧摩擦、向外拉扯着。  
“呜啊——鸣人！”  
“——不管什么时候，我都最喜欢佐子了。”他微笑着，将自己和身体之下的少女一同送向罪恶的深渊。

 

只有这一点，不管说多少次，都不够。  
跟着我一起腐化堕落吧，我的爱人。  
对不起了。

 

END


	8. 鸣子双重人格梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉体&精神上的鸣子佐+鸣佐以及无具体描写只是提到作为背景出现的佐鸣子。

“呐，佐助。”  
熟悉的声音在自己耳边响起，柔软地，潮湿地，呼唤着自己的名字。  
“其实呐，我有个秘密没有告诉你哦。”

不知怎么地就变成了现在这种状况。  
自己被名义上的恋人仰面压倒在了床上，本来在看的书倒在了一边。介于少女和女人之间、曲线完好却依旧带着一些青涩的身体紧贴着自己，柔软的胸脯顶着他的肚子。

“……那种事，不告诉我也没关系的。”  
他说。话音刚落，眼前立马出现了比刚才放大数几倍的鸣子的脸。  
“不行！是很重要，并且很惊人的秘密哦。说不定佐助知道之后，就会不喜欢我了。”金发的少女一脸委屈地望着他说道。  
不懂自己到底是哪里给她这种不安定感，佐助伸出手来按在自己的额头上。他先是叹了口气，然后开口：  
“就算你现在告诉我你其实是个男人，我也不会多说什么的。那种事，随便了。”

“诶，是这样吗，佐助喜欢我不是因为我是女孩子而是因为——”  
压在自己身上的少女像是陷入沉思一般地说着，声音越来越低。  
“我现在真的，超级感动啊！那么这样吧，以示公平——”  
自己睡衣最顶上的扣子被解开了，少女的手指拂过他的锁骨。  
“——就由佐助先来告诉我一个秘密好了。说起来，佐助的第一次，kiss，恋爱，还有那个——真的全部都给了我吗？”  
她问，好像是撒娇一样微微偏了偏脑袋。双马尾金色的长发倾泻在他的身上，

 

这是什么傻问题，说得像是从七岁开始一直被她跟着还能在外面有别人一样。  
佐助想着，开口却是说：“怎么可能。”  
“啊？”

看着自己的恋人露出了受伤一般的表情，佐助不知为何觉得心情意外地好。  
“后面的第一次，你想要也也拿不走吧。”

——毕竟女孩子确实没那个器官。  
佐助冷静地思考着，却惊讶地发觉少女露出了可以说得上是狡黠的神色。  
“呼呼，大意了啊，佐助。那不一定哦！”  
她说着，两只手伸到他的身体之下，托住了他的臀部。

所以说，到底为什么要答应啊——？  
可能是下意识地打一棒之后的安抚行为，也可能觉得她也不可能真的做出什么了不得的事的放纵。当鸣子粗着嗓子嚷嚷“佐助后面的第一次还没给出去的话，我就不客气地拿走了！”紧接着伸手扯他的裤子时，自己也只是随她去了。  
或者这么说吧，他还并没有察觉这其中有哪些不对劲。

 

不是第一次坦诚相见了。可是像是这样只是脱掉睡裤，倒是真的头一回。他的腿被抓住膝盖向两侧打开，光滑的会阴部分被彻底袒露出来，摆出一个可以说是屈辱的姿势。  
“唔啊，佐助的M字腿。”  
鸣子俯身于自己的腿间，涂抹得花里胡哨的指甲小心地戳着自己。  
“啊，不管看到几次都觉得，佐助的蛋蛋长得很好看呢，特别饱满，皮肤也很好，就像猫咪的蛋蛋一样可爱，和别的男人完全不一样。”

说得像你看过很多一样！  
佐助索性向后仰靠，不耐烦地开口催促着：  
“想做就快点，不然我就不奉陪了。”鸣子这才进行后续的动作。

润滑液被小心地涂抹在少女纤细的手指上。像是害怕还不够一样，鸣子将凸出的塑料嘴贴在了后面的缝隙边上，冰凉粘稠的液体顺着褶皱滑向体内，借着液体的润滑，塑料嘴甚至挤进了那道狭窄的入口。  
“嘶——”  
“啊？这样很痛吗？佐助很敏感呢。”  
鸣子像是漫不经心一般地挤了一下塑料瓶，润滑液从塑料口内喷挤入体内。又凉又涨的感觉让他忍不住喘息出声。  
可是那不小心泄露出口的声音却让鸣子露出了恶作剧得逞一般的笑容。  
“叫也没有用啊，已经，全部射进去了呢～”  
她又挤了一下，更多冰冷粘稠、咕叽作响的液体进入了自己的体内，佐助不由得脚趾拳曲起来以抵抗那奇怪的感觉，任由鸣子尽情拿着那个塑料小瓶子玩弄自己的后门，最后拔出来时，肠道里已经容不下的黏液也被排异反应不由自主收缩的內壁挤出了体内。  
“啊呀，是已经装不下了吗？出来了好多。”  
鸣子伸出了手沾了一点挤出的黏液像是示意一般展示给他看，见他毫无反应，甚至还故意加上了“佐助的下面，粉粉的，就像从来没有被人使用过一样”这样的话。

不知道她到底在说什么傻话。又不是同性恋，怎么可能会有女孩子会在意现实中男人的那里——  
佐助懒得再搭理她，干脆闭上了眼。  
“啊，是啊。可惜，我的第一次就给润滑剂瓶口了。”他说。  
过了几秒再睁眼，果然看到鸣子气恼嘟嘴的表情。

“啊啊！不管了！”金发的少女像是崩溃一般地大叫着，所做的却是伸手插入了他的身体里，紧接着模拟着性交的动作快速抽插了起来。  
什么——？  
佐助惊异于自己仍旧未被放过的事实。纤细的、重叠在一起的手指在他的身体里快速进出着，挤压着充满粘液的肉壁，发出格叽格叽的水声。面对着如此异常的景象，鸣子还要在一边评论着诸如：“佐助的身体、好暖，好舒服，我都要忍不住爱上插入你的感觉了呢”这样的感慨。  
总之，不知道自己的恋人最近都看了些什么。

“呐，小少爷，佐助，告诉我，被人插后面的感觉怎么样？”  
鸣子哼哧哼哧地很是劳作了一会儿，像是满怀期待地询问道。

“没什么感觉。”  
他老老实实地回答。  
“……没感觉？”少女像是无比质疑一般地开口，声音里满是不可思议。  
“……对。”  
倒是能感觉到身体内部的异物感，可是硬要说的话，可能还没刚刚被挤润滑液来得难受。  
这些更加细致的评价还没说出口，他就被鸣子保持着手指插在体内猛地起身的动作给吓了一跳。  
“……干嘛？！”他说，随着身体动作曲折起来的手指狠狠地刮擦过脆弱的肠肉。

“把手机给我啦佐助，我要查一下前列腺的位置。”她伸出手来，一副不信邪的表情。  
鸣子的手在他的肩膀两侧拍打着，够着她快要滑进床缝佐助尽量调整着自己的身体好让鸣子的手指脱离出来，可是正巧在这时——

“唔嗯——”  
奇怪的、不像是自己的声音，却是确确实实地从自己的口中发出的。鸣子露出了猫咪偷腥一般的笑容，拳起指节在那附近继续刮擦了几下。  
“哈、啊——”  
古怪的快感电流一般不听使唤地在体内流窜着，就连原本几乎没什么反应的性器官也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。鸣子用空余的那只手抓住了他的，开始上下撸动了起来。  
“佐助的敏感点，原来是在这里啊～”她压低了声音说道，粗听起来竟然像是男人。  
“对不起啦，那我就不客气地开动了！”

“——呜啊，出来了好多啊。”  
鸣子用三只手指圈住了自己，大拇指则是堵住了铃口部位，将不受控制地流出来的前液抹在了龟头和柱体上。  
“不管是后面，还是前面，都是黏糊糊的，佐助湿得一塌糊涂了啊。”  
“你，嗯——说什么傻话呢，鸣——啊！”  
“诶，哪里有？”  
恋人的声音又变回了之前纤细的女声。  
“——现在的佐助，明明比上我的时候还要舒服啊？”  
下一句又变回了刚才低沉的男声。  
“说不定，佐助还是比较喜欢被人上呢。”

对自己的男朋友说这种话真的没问题吗，鸣子！佐助在内心咆哮着，可是能说出来的话却变成了残缺不全的哼哼声。  
“嗯——唔！”  
少女的手搭在了他的腰上，将上衣的下摆卷起，粉色的、仍旧涂抹着唇彩的嘴唇一下一下轻轻地啄着他的胸口。   
“就连这里，也变得比平时更美味一些呢。”她说着，吐出舌尖舔了舔沾着晶莹唇彩的乳粒  
“哼哼，现在的佐助，已经连话都说不出来了呢～说不定可以做些更过分的事呐，你说呢？”  
“是啊，不知道佐助被自己女朋友侵犯的感觉如何呢。”

又是男声和女声的交替，就像一首二重唱。  
鸣子像是玩上瘾了一样，索性将他的腰抬高直至倒立，只用前背的部分着地，再不断地用手指挖着他的后穴，一边继续撸动着他的阴茎。  
在这种前后不断的刺激之下，佐助非常丢脸地射了出来，绝大部分精液都落在了他的脸和胸口。在比平日要刺激数倍的高潮快感冲刷下，佐助几乎是过了好久才反应过来刚刚到底发生了什么。  
可是在他意识到鸣子刚刚太过分了，应该好好教训她时，鸣子却像是非常不满意地嚷嚷着“啊！太过分了！你就只顾着自己啊”，紧接着干净利落地脱掉了自己的衣服，大咧咧跨坐在自己身上。

也可能说不定是自己哪里过分了。  
他真的有在反思——虽然并没有成果。

 

完了？

 

不，故事还没完。

 

被昵称为爱与智慧的象征木叶吴彦祖的神奇吐槽君在接下来的三个月里，收到了两封看似毫无关联的私信吐槽。  
第一篇很短，言辞清晰语气冷淡，题目是“女朋友突然热衷于压低嗓音装男人肛我后门”，获得的评价基本是落在“你女朋友会玩”以及“好了知道你有性生活，下一位”两个区间里。  
另一篇则有点长，叙述混乱，内容概括一下就是“我是双重人格除了我我爸妈我爸爸的师傅我叫他爷爷虽然我们没有血缘关系啦还有我爷爷介绍给我的帮我看病的婆婆这个婆婆算是我爷爷的女朋友可是毕竟他不是我爷爷所以只能叫她婆婆啦之外没我人知道，前段时间我追到了暗恋好多年的男神当了男票可是我的第二人格也喜欢我的男票并且对他是性意味上的喜欢还想跟他嘿嘿嘿我答应了可是他现在就只想跟他嘿嘿嘿占据我们嘿嘿嘿的时间我超不满意的哦对了我忘了说我的双重人格是个男人的说吐槽君我现在就想问一下男票过生日应该送他点什么礼物求推荐啊！！！！！！”。  
没人乐意回答第二张答卷——因为长懒看。

任谁都不会觉得这两封私信之间有任何关联，可是吐槽君皮下的鹿丸却敏锐地察觉到了什么，并且纠结于到底要不要跟那个说不定仍旧不知情的当事人之一谈一谈。

END


	9. 视频play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我忽然发现我胳膊疼是因为我用手机打文……

“还真是少见啊，佐助你竟然会主动和我通信——”  
好像被压扁的电视一样的显示器的屏幕闪动着，上面映着的正是自己旧识那张愚蠢的脸，嘴巴张得大大的，罗里吧嗦个没完。  
“……只是恰好而已。”他回答。

这确实只是心血来潮。  
在野外行进了差不多三个月，最后却半途改道、用幻术隐姓埋名地装作普通商人在水之国的国境线边界住下是其一。  
放弃了平常的民宿转而选择一家客房里有电脑的旅馆是其二。  
其三就是莫名想着提前汇报任务接通了木叶忍村火影的专属联络。  
大概也就是这么几个突发奇想，给他带来了后来的大麻烦吧？

“好好，我知道你是心血来潮啦——”鸣人一边打着哈哈地敷衍，一边抬起本来大概是搁在键盘上的手指，像哪里的四十岁大叔一样挠着头皮。  
“说起来，给你的手机好像是一次也没有用过啊，难得地去拜托别人将电池设计成能接受雷遁充能的型号的说，不要总是那么抗拒新生事物啊，佐助。”

鸣人说的确实是真话。四战之后，科学技术在忍村里的推广与应用到了几乎爆炸的程度，而他在荒无人烟的野外呆的时间远远长于在城市甚至还有村庄停留的时候，他上上次回去时电脑和电视才改成了薄屏，再上一次名叫手机的便携通讯工具就突然流行了起来。不知道这次再回去会遇到什么。  
因为太久未和人接触，所以连带着对这些流行风潮也有了疏离感。  
不过这也是他自己的选择，没什么好指摘的。

“除去任务外，平时没有那么多好说的。”他回答道。  
“诶？可是佐助的小鹰酱有跟我抱怨说总是在木叶和荒山老林里来来往往的超——麻烦诶，是不是啊小鹰——好痛！不要啄我！我错了！佐助！快让他停下来啊。”  
屏幕上显示的火影办公室里鸡飞狗跳一片，自己的忍鹰似乎还是无法接受被七代目轻佻地挠下巴这件事。在恶狠狠地实施报复之后，她倒是轻盈地抖抖身子，留下两根羽毛后满意地飞出了窗外。

“呼……好歹也要帮我说两句嘛，佐助。”鸣人抱怨道。  
“……”  
就算是在这儿开口，他的忍鹰也是听不见主人的号令的。那家伙到底是多天真。  
佐助看着他手忙脚乱地收拾着乱成一团的桌面。起初还是在努力尝试着将被翻乱的文件规整回原样，可是没几分钟就完全放弃了，将那些文件垒成一个岌岌可危的高塔推到了办公桌边缘。  
“啊啊，真实的，一个两个的，都不让我省心。”鸣人叹着气说道。

这句话应该由我来说才对，佐助想，看着那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛重新转会了自己这边。  
“总之，佐助这回能主动来找我，我真的超级开心哦。感觉就像是转发了无数条祈求好运的微博，最后总算有一条灵验了，灵验的还是‘此刻最想见到的人会主动来找你’一样。”

“……搞不懂你在说什么。”他冷淡地回应着。  
“啊，这句话的意思就是说，虽然每天都很想念，但是今天格外地想要见到你呢，佐助。”  
鸣人继续喋喋不休个不停，擅自地解释着完全不对头的东西。

“——然后我就拼命地想着，‘想要见到佐助’。结果你就来找我啦！呐，就像这样，面对面，感觉好像伸手出来就能碰到你一样。”  
佐助看着鸣人对着自己伸出手，可是最终却只是按在屏幕上，压成了几个椭圆。

到底不擅长现代科技的是谁啊？谁都知道这样是碰不到的好吗，为什么还要伸出手来呢？佐助想着，开口道：  
“……傻瓜，只是视频而已，伸出手也是不可能碰到的。”  
“是啊，佐助你也知道啊，哈哈……”鸣人在另一头干笑了两声。  
话题突然就中断在了这里。两人沉默地对视了一会儿，佐助一会儿就转移注意力到了电脑后墙的斑点上，鸣人仍然盯着同一个地方看个不停。  
半晌后，他突然开口道：  
“喂，佐助——”  
“有问题吗？”  
他说，注视着鸣人在另一端冥思苦想地找着话题。  
“感觉你好像比上次见面时要胖了一点。”  
“体重没变化。”  
“是吗……那好，感觉变白了一点。”  
“……”  
“哈哈……啊！头发——对，你的头发，也长了一点。”

这不是废话吗？他懒得再在这些无聊问题上浪费口水，索性站了起来。  
“我想七代目大人的时间应该比我要宝贵。既然没什么，我就先退下了。”  
他一边这么说着，一边作势要关电脑。

“不不不不！佐助！不可以走！这么久没见面，不觉得想互相多看看吗！说不定下次见面又是几个月之后了啊？！”  
屏幕上金色短发的男子张牙舞爪地挥动着手臂，大喊大叫着，一点也没有这个年纪应该有的稳重。  
换句话说就是，和他小时候一模一样。

“过段时间我说不定会回木叶的。”  
“可是佐助说这种话完全没有安慰到人啊我说！每次都这么说。可是最后却总是找借口不回来，你不知道我作为七代目每天独守空闺想象你的裸体撸管有多辛苦吗！”

鸣人几乎是吼着嚷嚷出了爆炸性的发言，可是之后却抓耳挠腮了半天，最后红着脸挤出了几个听不清的字眼。  
“那个，佐助……我是说，我们两个，不是太久没见面了嘛——”他赶在了自己反驳之前开口，然后伸出手捏了捏自己的耳垂。  
“也就是说！我们……是不是，好久没有……那个，嘿嘿。”

佐助看着鸣人在屏幕的另一边扭扭捏捏了半天，才开口说：  
“所以你支支吾吾那么半天，想要的只是那种东西而已吗？”  
“诶？”  
“你想抱我，对吗。”  
他平静地陈述着。鸣人呆愣着脸嘴角下垂的傻样让他看了莫名地开心。

“啊，佐助，也不只是那方面啊，我也是很关心你的任务——唉，算了——”鸣人磕磕绊绊地解释着，最后还是放弃了，这时他才开口道：  
“想要肉体的话，也无妨。”

“诶——！”

佐助说完，慢条斯理地扯着自己的睡袍，露出了大部分锁骨和胸膛，再拉扯着浴袍的带子，整块白色的柔软布料应声从身上掉下，无声地落在了地上。

“真真真的可以吗？佐助你不会生气吗？”  
鸣人仍旧在那边吱哇乱叫——还是那句话，和他小时候比起来真的没有丝毫长进。佐助在内心叹了口气，道：  
“……又不是小孩子了。”  
想做这种事，大大方方地问就可以了呀。

他现在只穿着灰色的拳击内裤站在布料的包围圈中，断臂处没有缠绷带，大大方方地袒露在外。随后佐助弯下腰来，用仅有的那只胳膊拉着自己的内裤的裤腰向下扯，将自己的两条腿从其中扯出来。

“——这样，满意了吗？”

如果只是“互相看裸体”这种无关痛痒的要求的话，满足一下自己的恋人也无妨。他是这样想的。

他对着镜头赤身裸体地站了一会儿，看着鸣人从最先开始的双目圆睁气喘如牛如果再来三个分身就仿佛跳起的四老外一般的四鸣人，变成了面无表情甚至还有点残念的坐定着的死老外。

“啊，我说啊，佐助——”鸣人开口之前先是叹了一口气，语气里透出一股犹豫再三可是抱歉还是憋不住的味道。

“……怎么了？”  
佐助有点纳闷。他都这样了，为什么鸣人还不对着他撸一发结束走人？  
“——你还真是没有情趣诶。”  
“哈？”

 

“不过也可能怪我吧，下次见面再好好教导你。总之，佐助，你先把衣服捡起来——”  
对方的发言让他奇怪，可是还没等他想清楚应答，鸣人就开始擅自驱使他做这做那了。佐助不是太情愿地捡起了衣服，披回了身上。  
“对，就这样，别系起来——好的，现在坐到床上去。”  
床铺离电脑并不远，他调整了一下摄像头的角度，然后坐到了床上。

“不愧是佐助的说，这个角度非常的好。”另一边鸣人左右看了半天，似乎还是想挑刺，可是最后竟然对他竖起了大拇指。  
真是幼稚的家伙。他嗤笑了一声，开口却是：  
“接下来，你想我怎么做？”  
鸣人在另一边搓了搓手，露出了醉鬼才会有的笑，然后才开口：

“佐助，现在，把两条腿都放在床上——对，再打开点。”  
他对着镜头张开了腿，两只脚踩在了两边，浴袍的下摆盖住了半抬头的性器，软绵绵地垂落在大腿根部。

“对，很好，就是这样——现在，先舔舔自己的手。”

他又不是猫咪，为什么要这么做——佐助想着，却依旧照做了。他伸出舌头舔了舔掌心，尝到了一点点盐的味道。  
“自然一点，想象着你的皮肤被我涂满了蜜糖，又甜蜜又柔软——就像现在这样，佐助，含住手指，将它们舔湿。”  
他张开了嘴，缓缓地吞入了手指。佐助微微闭上了眼，这个动作让他想起之前帮鸣人口交时的经历，所以试着将手指叠起，假装那是鸣人的性器，在自己的口中快速进出起来。几下之后他听见音响里传来了拉链的刺拉声。

“现在做的就很好嘛，佐助。”  
鸣人赞许地说道。  
这样的话让他有点儿不耐烦，嘴里嘀咕着“这种称赞还是免了吧，吊车尾”，一边调整着身体，好让自己处在一个更加舒服的位置。  
“好了好了，我知道了，佐助。”  
鸣人仍旧目不转睛地盯着屏幕，只是双手移到了下面，对着他的裸体手淫起来，他喘了口气，继续说道：  
“现在，摸摸自己吧。”

这是一个很宽泛的概念。不过佐助大致能猜到他想看什么。他伸手迟疑地向下，按在了自己的胸口，用柔软指腹轻轻地磨蹭着自己的乳头。

“嗯——”  
可能是因为禁欲太久，也可能是已经不习惯那晃眼的人造光的原因，他觉得刺激来得比往日自慰时要强太多。仅仅是单纯地摸摸胸口他就硬得一塌糊涂，阴茎将浴袍顶起了一块，单薄柔软的浅色布料上出现了一小块深色的水迹。

“啊，佐助，果然很敏感呢。”鸣人说，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“……你闭嘴。”  
佐助回答道，喘着气。他一边厌弃着这样淫靡的快感，一边又无法自拔地继续揉弄着那凸起的小肉粒，连带着残臂也胡乱地扭动起来，就像是要伸手抚触被冷落的另一边一样。  
这样是不行的。佐助想，他转移阵地一般将湿漉漉的手指移到了自己的下身上，可是撸动了几下后，又觉得没有得到满足的胸部痒得钻心，最重要的是，那个无法说出口的位置也同样如此。  
在这时，鸣人的声音如同恶魔的蛊惑一般响了起来：

“呐，佐助，摸摸自己的后面吧，好吗？”

鬼使神差一般，他的手指沿着光滑的会阴部分滑向了后穴隐秘的入口，只是用指甲抠弄两下肛周敏感的褶皱，快感就好像电流一般在全身乱窜，他忍不住哼叫出声。  
“哈、啊！”  
掺杂着鼻音的喘息，腻得像蜜像糖。

“看来佐助在野外是经常自己这么玩呢。”鸣人笑着说，“不知道这么做的时候有没有想着我呢？”  
“……”  
佐助恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，可是眼睛早就满溢着眼泪，看什么都是朦胧一片。  
“好了，现在慢慢地伸第一根手指进去吧。”  
蛊惑的声音再次响起，湿乎乎的手指小心翼翼地探入了自己的身体，柔软又温暖的肠壁迅速包裹了上来，佐助忍不住发出了更多粘糊糊的喘息。鸣人盯着他的眼神似乎带有热度，能够将他烧穿，所以他索性闭上了眼睛，只是专注于接下来的动作。他小心地向内推进着。  
被开垦多次的身体早就熟悉了这种感觉，他几乎没费什么力气就插入了第二、第三根手指，几根手指撑开着不断挖着自己的后穴。

“我就说吧，佐助的身体，很舒服的，你也能感觉到，对吧？”  
“……闭、闭嘴！哈、啊——”  
柔软又温暖的感觉如同丝绸一般包裹着他。  
可是不够，还是不够，还差了点儿什么。  
最后他倒在了床上，抬高了臀部，几根手指疯狂地进出着身体。他咬着床单压抑着自己呼唤鸣人名字的冲动，被点起的欲望就像火焰一般炙烤着他的身体。

“喂，佐助，你是很难受吗——”鸣人在那边担心地问道。  
“闭嘴！专心撸你的管去！”他恶狠狠地开口。  
太久没被人拥抱过，太久没有感受到那个男人的体温，以至于整个人都陷入了深深的思念里，变得不对劲。平时还可以靠着理智强压下去，可是却又因为只是被鸣人看着而变成了自己内心深处最丑陋的模样。

“也不要太粗暴了啊——”鸣人说，他沉吟了一会儿才继续开口道：  
“这样吧，佐助，你先想象着那是我的手指——”

那是鸣人的手指——

似乎有无形的影子穿越过紧闭的房门走到他的床边，随后轻轻覆盖在他的身上。  
“呐，佐助——”  
他微微抬起了头，在朦胧的泪眼中注视着身在远方的男人。

男人的手很漂亮。手指很长，关节充满力量又不显得粗大笨重，可是掌心里却又布满了长年累月练习忍具磨出来的老茧。当他们十指相扣时，相似部位的茧子磨蹭带来的熟悉感总能让他们相视一笑。

“现在放松，深呼吸，我要进来了。”  
鸣人小心翼翼地说着，就像真的害怕弄伤他了一样。  
他的手指随之再次缓慢刺入了他的身体，一点点地推进着，挖弄着他自己的穴口。

“嗯、哼——”

“佐助的身体非常漂亮哦，声音也很好听，当然和我的相性也一级棒。”鸣人继续说，笨拙地安慰着他。  
“佐助的敏感点是在比较靠上的位置，每次我手指贴着那里磨蹭，都会抖个不停，特别可爱呢——虽然这样说肯定会生气的。”

佐助抬起手指，用指尖磨蹭着会让自己舒服的位置，身体同样不受控制地颤抖了起来。  
“嗯，鸣人，鸣人！”  
他失声喊出了恋人的名字。鸣人也坚定地给予了他回应：  
“我最喜欢佐助了，一直，一直！都是这样——”

在这句表白中，佐助总算是射了出来，白浊滴滴答答地散落在床单上。等他再回过神来，看着鸣人那张一本满足的表情，估计也是交代出来了。

“啊，佐助——”  
他赶在鸣人继续说出什么之前跌跌撞撞地爬下床，可是因为高潮过后发软的腰和腿倒在了地上。他用膝盖着地向电脑那儿扭动着，对着摄像头那边努力憋笑的鸣人恶狠狠地说：  
“快给我忘掉！全部！都忘掉！”  
然后拔掉了电源。

啊，啊，真是丢脸死了。

 

鹿丸打开火影办公室门时，敏锐地察觉到了哪里不一样。  
“为什么是分身，七代目本体呢？”  
他对着坐在办公桌边上没精打采地吃着暗部准备的早餐的鸣人分身喊。  
“这个你不用担心啦，本体出去约会啦。反正他说最近除了外星人入侵地球或者其他四忍村联名进攻木叶这种事，都别找他的说。”  
他往嘴里送了一块炸豆腐，嚼了两口咽下去。  
“总之，最近就暂时由我来带班，请多多指教啊参谋大人。”

啪嗒。  
鸣人的分身敏锐地将自己的碗往旁边一端，鹿丸手里的资料直直地打空在他面前。  
“我是认真的啊我说，佐助这次出去又找到了新的情报，不要忽略了明天真的有外星人入侵地球的可能性啊鹿丸！就算是个分身木叶也是很需要漩涡鸣人的不是吗？”  
一边说着，他又往嘴里塞了一块鱼肉。

鸣人本体什么时候这么油嘴滑舌过了，不要给我添麻烦啊鸣人！火影的参谋官恨恨地想。可是想想看想抱怨的话太多全部说出来也麻烦，干脆闭嘴了。

“总之随便你吧！”他说，转过身去。可是这时鸣人的分身突然将原本一直抱着的碗放在了桌面上。  
“哦对了，鹿丸，那个，你有没有——”

“没有！我是不会帮你把昨天晚上火影专属通讯路线里的活春宫拷贝下来的！直接帮你删掉就不错了！快点给我好好反省啊！”

奈良鹿丸，今天比昨天更想辞职中。

END


	10. min太太地狱神探parody的三次同人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 懒得解释了

宇智波佐助一直知道，他无法抗拒睡眠，就像他无法抗拒很多事一样。

 

是你。

他躺在床上，嘴唇紧闭着，身体仿佛固涩生锈的齿轮一般动弹不得。可是在那双宽广到几乎占据整个房间的黑色翅膀收起时，他仿佛能听见那几个音节从喉咙里顺畅地滑出。

对啊，是我。

那些声音就像是忽视了传播的媒介，直接在他的脑子里响起一般。  
他仰面躺着，过长的刘海向后滑落散在枕头上。白衣的路西法跨坐在他的身上，尖锐的指甲像小刀一般，慢条斯理贴着他脸部的肌肤滑动。

这是哪里。  
他依旧无法开口，只能在脑子里拼命地想着这个念头。

你的卧室。

他成功了，路西法仁慈地给予了他答案。

我来看看自己的东西，看看你这下贱的婊子。

他的手指加大了力道，顺着脖颈向下滑动时一路带出了淡淡的血线，最后直截了当地划开了睡衣单薄的布料，向两边撕扯，袒露出他胸部带着尚还新鲜的齿印和吻痕的肌肤。

啪。  
清脆的巴掌声几乎就在他耳边响了起来。  
“婊子”，路西法又骂了一句，“贱人”。  
宇智波佐助仍旧躺在床上，他并没有继续尝试着去“动”，更没有再试着去“想”。  
没必要掩藏，他肯定会看见的。

路西法的头埋得很深，在那一巴掌之后他就一言不发，身体前倾地检查着他已经沾染了别的男人气味的玩具。佐助没办法看见他的表情，除了天花板他什么都看不见。

看来，那小子把你喂得挺饱。

路西法说着，总算抬起了头。他的膝盖紧紧地顶着他的腹部。内脏被狠狠挤压着。  
佐助在内心里嘲讽似的笑出了声，可是接下来两边尖锐的指甲就狠狠地刺入了他的乳头。他没法叫唤，也动弹不得，只能默默忍耐着直到针扎一般的痛感褪去，让路西法把指甲上粘着的血一点点涂在他嘴唇和眼睑上，再用分叉的舌头一点点舔掉。  
人类甘美的血液对于路西法一直是最强的助兴剂。佐助能够感觉到有什么东西正在变硬变烫，紧紧地贴着自己。路西法捉住他的手，那一部分就突然变得能够活动了，于是他们乖顺地向路西法的身下伸去，握住了那根硬梆梆的东西，肉刺刮擦着他的掌心。

 

二十年了。  
几乎每一个夜晚都是如此。白衣的恶魔仿佛空气一般，时时与他同行。不论他在哪里，只要闭上眼睛进入梦境，就能看见那双久冻不化的寒冰一般的眼睛，路西法就像掌控地狱里的烈焰一般掌控着他的梦境。他无力抵抗，只能任其为所欲为。

可是，恶魔想要的，远远不是一场又一场充满着淫靡与恐怖的梦境。路西法觊觎着他的灵魂，连带着肉体也要同样遭受折磨。

 

来，乖，佐助，转过身去。  
路西法对着他的耳边轻轻地说着，他的身体机械地向一侧转去。而这一切的起因，那位金色短发的少年就在他枕边那侧熟睡着，小声地打鼾。

 

当着你的小情人的面被侵犯，感觉如何？

路西法伸出手，掐住了他的腰。

没什么感觉。  
说到底，只是梦罢了。  
佐助“说”道。  
他没见过更好的，但是更坏的可是见得多了，这些的主动权，可从未在他手上过。

哈哈，是吗？

恶魔发出来尖利的笑声。那些尖锐的指甲叩击着隐藏于薄薄皮肤之下的肌肉与脏器，感受着一个生命的运行。这种行为总是能够让他兴奋起来。

是不是梦，那可不一定。

而后，那份量可怕的性器官挤入他的腿间，硕大的龟头顶入了被他调教得永远柔软紧致的小穴之中。

“呜，嗯——”

粘腻的、含糊不清的哼叫声突然就在在房间里响了起来。佐助看着那个原本熟睡的男孩皱了皱眉，眼球在眼皮底下快速滑动着。

看着他，看着那个男孩——  
路西法将他的腿抬高，又像剪刀一样分开，大开大合地操弄着他。

再被我操到射，操到只会哭着跪在地上求着哪个男人给你根鸡巴，你这谁都能上的小婊子。

这个姿势很难受，可是却让他情不自禁地蜷缩起了脚趾。未曾得到抚慰的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立起，伴随着肉体撞击的频率轻轻抖动着，前液撒得到处都是。  
就如同他最先开始无法开口那样，现在他也无法控制自己闭嘴，也没办法停下自己那不断扭动、应和着身后撞击的腰。廉价的床架也开始晃动，发出咯吱咯吱让人牙酸的声响。  
那些充满情欲的喘息声与撞击声就像就好像顺产的胎儿一般裹着黏液滑落在地。路西法继续向上顶弄着，破开他的身体，同时双手搓弄着他胸口的皮肤，就像是要将他的心脏连同骨头和皮肤一起抓出来一样。

“哈啊，呜……鸣人、鸣人！”

佐助不受控制地叫着，嘴唇张开，透明的涎液顺着嘴角滴落在枕头上。在一片恍惚中，他看着那个原本睡得雷打不动的男孩儿慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“佐助……你、这，怎么——了？”

原本朦胧的睡意一点点地那双蓝眼睛里褪去，最后剩下的只是惊讶，以及更深的——

欲望？

 

“怎、怎么——佐——宇智波先生？”

被枕边人呼唤自己名字的声音所惊醒，鸣人结结巴巴地开口。  
不知道这是所谓的湿梦，还是现实。如果是梦的话，所有的触感未免也太真实了些，从床架晃动时的声响，到佐助眼角的泪花和大口喘息时呼出热气。  
可是如果是真实的话——

被子被踢到了脚边，他用胳膊肘撑起身体，愣愣地瞪着身边赤身裸体、因为快感而浑身痉挛一般扭动的佐助，以及在他身后和他紧紧相连的另一位。  
那个人看上去和他一模一样，不管是发色、五官还是神态，只是更为年长，身上散发着一种成年人才会有的气魄。如果要别人想象他自己长到35岁左右的模样，那差不多就是那个人的长相。  
可他并没有兄弟，早已去世的爸爸那边也是。所以他眼前的这个人——

我是你。

那声音几乎就是在他脑子里响起，听上去也像是自己的声音，只是更加低沉一些。  
这样一切就说得过去了，他呆愣愣地点了点头，没错，也只可能如此。

所以说，这是梦境，一个潮湿的、充满青少年躁动的梦？

没错，这就是梦。

更为年长的金发男人将原本紧紧搂在怀里的佐助向他那里送了送，原本插在他身体里的阴茎被拔出了大半，只用顶端碾压着湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。

所以，趁着这还是梦境，对你喜欢的佐助做一切平日里想要做却没法做到的事吧。

佐助喘息着，声音带着鼻音，甜得像蜂蜜，可是身体却抖得像是面粉筛下飘零的面粉。泪水从他闭拢的眼皮里挤出，赤裸的肉体上散乱着些被使用过的痕迹，散乱的头发被汗湿了贴在脸颊上。

看上去真的怪可怜的。  
鸣人怜爱地伸手碰了碰佐助的脸颊，小心地接管过了他的身体，含住他的嘴唇将那些呜咽声吞吃入腹中。

他还是不太会接吻，所以只敢用嘴唇摩挲着佐助的，偶尔用舌尖舔舔对方的嘴角便已经心满意足。当他舔着佐助时，对方的睫毛就像是蝴蝶翅膀一般轻微地震颤着，上面还挂着星星点点晶莹的泪花。  
和他的畏首畏尾不一样，佐助主动地伸出了手，探入他的内裤之中，帮他套弄起来。佐助的手又黏又湿，就像此时被操弄得乱七八糟的他一般失去了往日的沉静而不断颤抖着。

你就不想对他做些更过分的事吗？  
那个声音——他自己的声音再次在他的脑中响起，就像是他的良心在指引他一样。鸣人几乎是下意识地听从了那个声音给出的指令，放开了佐助被亲吻得湿漉漉的嘴唇，对方几乎是在被松开的那一瞬间就发出了破碎的泣声。

更过分的事？  
什么才叫更过分的事，他可能还需要好好想一想，而一边仍旧在狠狠欺负着他的“自己”趁着他思考的空档，立马伸出手捏住了佐助的下巴，另一只手则是按在他的后脑勺上迫使着他扭过头去和他深深地接吻，佐助单薄的胸口剧烈地上下起伏着。

这时鸣人注意到了哪里不对，佐助的乳头像是被狠狠揪或者咬过一样红肿发胀，比之前看上去要大上那么一圈。  
真是的，怎么可以这样。  
他在内心对着自己的良心抗拒着，却是俯下身体，小心地佐助舔着被欺负过头的乳头，另一边则是用指腹温柔地疼爱。大概是被触到了敏感带，佐助的身体不受控制地向上扬起，将乳尖送入鸣人的口中让他更好地品尝，连带着被亲吻封缄的嘴唇里也泄露出少许甜蜜的喘息。

即使是在梦里，鸣人也觉得自己的思绪逐渐变得明晰了起来。  
他想对佐助做的事，就是能让佐助更加舒服的事。因为自己喜欢着那个人。

“佐助，我——”  
很快就会让你舒服起来的。  
在这种顿悟的驱使下，鸣人伸出手怜爱地抚弄着一直未曾得到疼爱的小佐助，湿答答的顶端磨蹭着他粗糙的掌心，除了柱体外他还小心地揉弄着他的蛋蛋，没过了一会儿就感觉到手心里器物不同以往的震颤与跳动，佐助泄在了他的手心里。

身后仍旧亲吻着佐助的“自己”在几次似乎进入得格外深的抽插后也总算松开了佐助的嘴唇，佐助大口地喘着气，瞳孔因为快感而涣散了，沉浸在高潮余韵的身体仍旧颤抖个不停。在几下格外厉害的抖动之后，他的脑袋忽然地向一边偏了过去。

“佐助！”  
鸣人担心地开口，可是他的良心却发话了。

只是太爽了晕过去了吧。

年长的自己像是满不在乎地说道。已经昏迷了的佐助软绵绵地倚靠在他的怀里，他调整了一下姿势，把佐助的腿和腰抬高，将穴口处两人连接的部分展示给鸣人看。  
鸣人下意识地伸手挡住了眼睛，却又不能控制地又从指缝里向外看，看着“自己”缓缓地将软下来的阴茎从佐助的身体拔出来。被撑开太久的穴口在彻底抽出来的那一瞬间向内收缩，将残留在肠道里的精液挤了不少出来，一时间却又没办法彻底还原，从被抽插撞击至红肿粘着的穴口处还能看见里面粉红的嫩肉。

说起来，你还一次都没射呢。反正他也晕过去不可能知道的，为何不——

不行。  
鸣人在脑子里断然否决了自己的良心的蛊惑，也拒绝了诸如“用他的手帮你打，反正这种事他也帮你做过不少吧”以及“射到他的头发上，黑色的头发带着白色的精液，你不是很喜欢吗”的提议，只是闭上眼回忆着刚才过于刺激的场景撸动着自己。

难道你就一点也不想把佐助弄脏玷污，变成只属于你的东西吗？  
在快达到顶点时那个声音又一次响了起来，竟然还带着一些气急败坏。

对啊，没错。  
鸣人想着。  
他开始纳闷了，佐助确实是总是欺负责骂自己，可是自己的潜意识里有那么想欺负佐助吗？

在最后射出来之后，鸣人还不忘去拉着床头柜的纸巾盒给自己和佐助擦干净，在他做这一切时，那个只出现在梦境里、更加年长也更加坏心眼的自己，一直是坐在床沿似笑非笑地看着自己。

他的梦境到此结束。


	11. 睡梦play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实这算非自愿性行为，不要随便学哦。

这天晚上，鸣人突然地就醒了过来。

睁眼所见只是自己房间的天花板，窗帘没有拉好，所以有月光渗透进来。  
总之是和平时别无二致的景象，却身边却多躺了一个人而变得有点异乎寻常。

啊，回来了吗？  
鸣人想，脸向侧边转去，看着黑发男人平静的睡颜入神。  
佐助现在一直是处于在外隐姓埋名居无定所的游荡状态，很少能知道他到底是在做什么，哪怕是自己撒娇耍赖也是一样。  
村子里在卡卡西老师上台之后，自己倒是借着英雄的身份力克众议地将宇智波旧宅给修缮了一部分回来，不过在他一年内极少地回来的几次，也几乎不会去那儿，反而最终都会来自己这里暂住。他现在穿着的，就是放在自己这里的睡衣。

可能就是因为有自己这样一个归处，所以佐助才会说自己是在“游荡”而并非“流浪”吧。  
他是如此笃信着，伸手拨开了糊在佐助脸上的头发，却发现贴近头皮的地方还是湿的，连带着枕头也有潮湿的痕迹。  
再向下看，睡衣的扣子也扣错了。  
真是的，都困成那样了还挣扎着洗澡干什么，我又不会嫌弃他脏。鸣人想，解开了佐助的扣子。  
至少得帮他把衣服穿清楚。

“嗯——”  
黑发的男人在梦中发出了轻声的呓语。鸣人怕是自己吵醒了他，便停下了手上的动作，没想到佐助却是向他这侧靠了过来，冰凉的脸颊贴上了他温热的手背。  
佐助的眼球在紧闭的单薄眼睑下轻轻颤动，连带着睫毛也像是蝶翼般震颤不止，和醒着时完全不一样，熟睡的佐助意外地黏人，会像只怕冷的猫一般往他怀里蹭。  
难怪有时候醒来时总归发现自己和对方抱得紧紧的，早几年性格不像现在那样沉稳坦诚的佐助还会跟自己害羞闹别扭，早知道睡觉时不老实的不止自己一个就得了嘛。  
鸣人伸手轻轻地揉着佐助的头发，看着男人熟睡的侧颜，却发觉自己的下半身不老实地硬了起来。

“鸣人……”  
佐助迷迷糊糊的声音再次响起，因为沉睡而沾染着粘糊糊的鼻音，只是简单地呼唤自己的名字，也甜蜜得受不了。  
“……想……见你——”  
纵使鸣人拼命竖起耳朵听了，佐助后面说的话也只能勉强抓到几个字。  
可是仅仅这几个字也是要命了。鸣人想，这次是彻底忍不住了，哪怕在梦里骂自己大笨蛋吊车尾也好啊。  
他小心地松开了彻底拱进自己怀里的佐助，转而跨坐在他身上。对方在睡梦里发出了似乎很不满的一声“呜——”。

拜托不要在这个时候撒娇啦佐助，都是二十岁出头的男人，怎么可能忍耐得住。

上衣的衣扣早已散开，露出了男人苍白的胸口和腹部，随着深沉的呼吸上下轻微地起伏着。下半身则是干脆没穿，只剩下一条深色的内裤，半勃的阳具将小腹处顶起了一块，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。  
鸣人小心地将裤腰向下卷，对方的性器顺势弹了出来。东西就放在床头柜抽屉里，一伸手就能拿到，他摸出了润滑剂，他往手里挤了一点，将两个人的阴茎握在一起，按着佐助比较喜欢的节奏和方式上下搓弄起来。

“嗯——”  
佐助的眉头皱了起来，露出了像是不满意的神情，下半身却是渴求地往自己手心里耸了两下。谙熟性事的身体接收到了熟悉的信号，甚至老老实实地分开了腿。

……这也配合得太过头了吧。鸣人咋舌道。事情进行得太过于顺利，几乎将他擅自抱佐助的负罪感给消磨了大半。

如果是佐助自己想要的话，干脆，就做到最后一步吧。  
鸣人试探性地伸出另一只手，指尖在佐助的臀缝中滑动了几下，看着他懒洋洋地扭动着腰，顺应着他手指的动作，喉咙中鼓动着甜蜜的呻吟声，便干脆将一根手指探入了他的身体，勾起指尖摸索着佐助的敏感点，同时前面的动作也没停下，几乎没过几下佐助就低喘了一声泄在了他的手心里。

“呜，鸣人——”  
睡梦中低低呼唤自己名字的声音，就像媚药一般点燃了他的神经。  
完全忍耐不了。鸣人再从同一个抽屉里摸索着安全套，套在自己身上。方才达到高潮、也被好好开拓过的身体放松又柔软，鸣人拖住了佐助的大腿根，小心地把他转成了侧卧，从侧面托住他的臀部，找准角度后几乎没费什么力气就顺利地滑了进去。

“呃啊——”  
软绵绵的、同样属于睡梦中的低吟响起，可是身体却放松无比地接纳了他。鸣人顿了顿，等佐助重新安静下来后才小幅度地开始了抽插。  
高热又柔软的肠壁天鹅绒一般地包裹了上来，久违的温暖又紧致感觉让他几乎要舒服得叫喊出声。

“那么，对不起了，佐助——”  
如果现在对方突然醒来，也只能用用“没办法，都怪佐助太诱人”来勉强辩解了。  
鸣人从背后紧紧地抱住了佐助，胸膛贴着男人精瘦的脊背。  
“呼……呜，鸣——”  
被这样玩弄了，也只是叫着自己的名字。睡梦中佐助的表现得诚实得可怕，只是轻轻地在敏感带蹭了几下，刚刚才射精过的疲软的性器就再次颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，胸前的乳粒也充血硬挺了起来。柔软的内壁包裹着他的阴茎，每次向外拔出时都会绞动着挽留，可是再向里推去时又会大大方方地敞开来。

这难道就是身体的默契吗？

 

好舒服。

不是第一次做这种梦，也不是第一次在梦里和那家伙压在什么地方做这种事。  
抬眼只有一边油灯跳动的火光。身体软绵绵地使不上力气，只能把手指抠入了榻榻米的纤维里，金发的男人搂着自己的腰强硬地挺入，绣着艳丽花朵的和服，下摆柔软地搭垂在自己赤裸的大腿上。  
所有醒着时身体会得到的快感，在梦境里都会真实地投射在自己身上，甚至因为痛感的缺失还会被放大。

“呜、嗯啊——”  
手被身后的男人抓住，将他的身体拉起。阴囊拍击着他的臀部发出了淫靡的声响。  
大脑混沌一片，无法思考，也无法呼唤自己醒来，只能任由自己沉浸在欲海之中。

 

“鸣、鸣人——”  
因为太过舒服，连声音都忍不住带上了泣音。  
“接吻……吗——”  
在梦中不断被挖弄、抽插的身体，想要得到的，却是那么简单的东西。

 

“啊啊，佐助，这——”  
血液似乎全部被集中在那个部位了，大脑无法思考，也无法控制自己停下来，所以只能顺应自己的欲望。  
鸣人捏住了佐助的下巴，将他转向了自己，嘴唇笨拙又凶猛地撞了上去，同时加快了下身冲撞的频率。

 

“呐，想接吻吗？小佐助——”  
金发的男人的嘴唇覆盖了上来，衔住自己的下唇温柔地啃噬，手指在他的大腿和腰侧来回穿行着抚摸。  
“下次……下次不是任务的时候，再穿和服给我看，好吗——”  
他喘着气，说道。  
梦中没有痛觉，只是觉得又软又湿又热，几乎要因为快感而死掉。  
油灯像是突然熄灭了一样，四周漆黑一片，只能看见天花板上泄露的一道银白色的月光。  
还有鸣人的脸，闭着眼睛温柔地吻着自己。

啊……真是——

他闭上了眼睛，任由自己坠入睡梦与欲望的双重深渊。

 

醒来的时候，枕头边睡的另外一个人已经离开了，不知道是出门还是去上厕所了。  
身下的床单像是更换过的样子，和被子和枕头并不成套。  
似乎是和自己生活了太久，鸣人也沾染上了一些之前会被他说是麻烦的习惯，比如床上用品会尽量成套、厨房垃圾不能过夜之类。  
不，那家伙之前根本就不会好好做饭吃吧！  
佐助想，撑起了一条胳膊，却发觉身体莫名地有些酸痛。

也对，早点的时候确实有着鸣人把自己抱起来然后抽出身体下面床单的回忆。  
所以是为什么——  
之前梦中那些淫靡的喘息和呻吟缓慢地浮现在了自己脑内。  
难道，我——

 

“喂，佐助，不要这样啊！睡、睡觉时会有这种反应，也是很正常的啊，而且你想，我们好久没见面了不是——”

端着又一次炒糊了的鸡蛋进来的漩涡鸣人，第一眼看到的就是在门开瞬间像是准备逃出窗外，却因为昨天被自己折腾了太久腰腿不得力，所以只是躲进被子团成一团的宇智波佐助。  
果然是生我气了吗？  
“……你先出去！”  
被子里传来佐助闷闷的声音。

没脸见人了。

END


	12. 阴阳师paro 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小鹿男止水哥+镰鼬鼬助恐龙安德鲁酱的温情小短片

他是一个孤儿，是一个部落最后的幸存者，说不定也是这个世界上最后一只小鹿男了。  
山川被烧毁，河流被污染，族人被追捕屠杀。人类一边叫喊着“你们这些怪物，一定要将你们赶尽杀绝！”一边做些连怪物都会为之恐惧的事情。  
家族的仇恨与苦痛现在全部承担在他的角上，这让他低头喝水的动作也像是戴着沉重的王冠。  
如果，能够变得更强一些的话——  
他在心里默念着，握紧了腰侧的短刀。

“哥哥，你看那边有一只落单的小鹿——”  
是人类幼崽尖尖细细的声音。  
止水猛地回头，迅速做好了战斗准备。身后不远处的灌木丛上隐隐飘着一个黑乎乎歪歪扭扭的影子。  
“是啊，佐助，还真是少见啊……”  
似乎更为年长一点、却仍旧稚气未脱的男孩子声音从更靠下一点的地方响了起来。他们就像完全没注意到自己在向这里看一样毫无顾忌地交谈了起来。  
“已经好久没见过鹿了呢。”像是哥哥的那个男孩子说道，“他们真是美丽的生物啊。”

美丽？  
止水再次低头，看着河水里自己的模样。脑袋上的分岔长角上还缠着在森林里被小鸟和野兔赠送的花朵，再加上鹿一般的四蹄却有着人类的双手，怎么看也是他们口中所描述的怪物啊。

“可是，下半身是鹿，上半身是人，哥哥不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
小一点的、似乎叫做佐助的孩子这样问自己的哥哥。  
“不啊，真的，非常美呢。”  
哥哥认真地说，“难道佐助不喜欢鹿吗？”  
“而且，他和我们一样呢，也是一个人——”

“才不是一个人呢！哥哥还有佐助和安德鲁酱！”  
那个黑色的影子激烈地抖了两下，从其中钻出了一个奇形怪状像是玩偶的东西。那玩意的脸大部分被顶在它头上的黑色布料所挡住，可是从露在外面的绿颜色的布料以及尖锐的牙齿来看，似乎是一只——玩具恐龙？

“啊啊，对，我有佐助和佐助的小恐龙了，我们不是一个人了。”  
哥哥开始温柔地哄着自己的弟弟。原来也有人类的孩子和他一样，同样失去了父母和族人。

“而且，如果哥哥喜欢的话，佐助也会努力喜欢上他的。”  
同样的，那只小恐龙也动了两下。  
“佐助哥哥说得对，鹿是美丽的生物，安德鲁会像哥哥们一样勇敢地注视着他的！”

止水快速转身，向着两只人类幼崽藏身的地方走去。  
那两个孩子中的有一个像是被他的动作吓到了，猛地挣扎了起来，嘴里叫着“啊，他过来了，是不是生气了，哥哥快跑——”沉重的黑色布料落了下来，骑在哥哥肩膀上的小男孩像是快哭了一样，撅着嘴，将原本顶在脑袋上，看上去有些陈旧的玩偶紧紧护在了怀里。

“……不，不行！现在佐助也是哥哥了，要勇敢起来！”小男孩嘴里小声念叨着，给自己打气。  
而他的哥哥则是沉默地仰起了汗津津的小脸望着他。

“……能和你一起玩吗？”  
“……想和我一起玩吗？”  
他对着那三个叠在一起的小家伙和善地说道，几乎是同一时间，哥哥给了他来自另一个种族的最大善意。


End file.
